One Last Kiss
by AriLisette
Summary: Rachel Berry has the job, the fame, the life she always wanted.Puck is a single father trying to do his best.When Rachel abruptly comes back into his life he needs to choose between his past and his present.Who will he end up with? Puck/OC Not a Rach/Puck
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first Glee fanfic. I love the idea of Puck and Rachel. This however is not a Puck and Rachel fic. Rachel is an important part of this fic but it's not what you are expecting. If you are reading this wanting them to have a happy ending in a romantic way then stop right now. This is very A/U and takes place 11 years after Puck graduates from high school. Please don't flame me or send anonymous reviews saying terrible things. I'm warning you a head of time so if you don't want to see Puck with an OC character then don't waste your time or mine. Thanks and please enjoy if this is something you want to read.**

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today...._

_Hurt..Christina Aguilera  
_

RPOV:

Oh no Kurt is going to kill me. I'm so late for our appointment. I pull out my cell and send him a quick text letting him now that my meeting with my agent ran longer than expected. A few minuets later as I'm sitting in my taxi my cell goes off. "Where the hell are you Rachel? You know getting ready for an event like this takes time. I can't just snap my figures and make you fabulous no matter how talented I am." He says before I can even say hi.

"I know Kurt. I'm sorry; I'll be at your studio in fifteen. I promise." I sigh already exhausted from all the rehearsals for tonight's Tony awards. I'll be performing in the segment for West Side Story as Maria. It's been eleven years since I graduated from high school and left for NYU. I got my degree in drama and have been performing in many Broadway productions since. Currently I can be seen starring in West Side Story, my dream come true.

I pull up to Kurt's loft/studio and I quickly pay the driver. I tiredly drag myself up the three flights of steps to Kurt Hummel (stylist to the stars) work studio. I tried to keep in touch with everyone after graduation but after the years and with busy schedules I grew distant. It was purely accidental when I bumped into Kurt two years ago standing in front of Tiffany's living out his Audrey Hepburn moment.

We've been inseparable since. He's now my personal stylist for all my special events like red carpets, premiers, openings of new shows ect..ect..ect. "Darling you look absolutely terrible." Kurt says aghast. "Nice to see you too." I huff not really wanting to hear how awful I look right now. "Still not getting any rest Sweetie." He sighs giving me the once over. I shake my head and flop down on his soft large chaise lounge.

"What have I been telling you? Your going to run yourself ragged with going from show to show to show without a break. Your not sixteen anymore and it's not like we have Mrs. Shue's 'vitamin d' to perk us up." He says sweetly. I toss a throw pillow at him. "I know, you don't have to tell me again. I hear it enough from my fathers." I say wearily.

"Rach, you should come home with me next month. I'm going to visit with my dad and his new wife and I'm pretty sure your dads would love to see you. Not to mention a certain hunky brooding bad boy with a heart of gold." Kurt says with a sly wink. My heart clenches at the mention of him. "Don't go there Kurt." I say warningly.

"Sweetie your still hung up on him. I can see it in your eyes every time he gets mentioned. It's been over ten years Rachel. You should at least get some closure." Kurt says wisely. I hate when he's right, but I'm not brave enough for that. I took the coward's way out when I left and I'm too afraid of what he would say after all this time.

"For all I know he's married to Quinn and is living happily ever after with their daughter." I say trying to hold back the tears that the mere mention of him causes. "That's not what Mercedes told me yesterday." Kurt says with a knowing look. "What are you talking about?" I ask my curiosity piqued.

"I thought you didn't want to go there." He says like a smart ass. I glare at him and he nods his head with a little laugh. "Well Miss Diva told me that when she was back home visiting recently she ran into him with his daughter but no Quinn." Kurt states his eyebrows shooting up for effect. I motion for him to continue. "Well, apparently a year after graduation Quinn was offered an internship at some agency in LA that deals with models. She took the job and gave Puck full custody of their daughter and hasn't been back to Lima since." Kurt finishes thoroughly enjoying this bit of gossip.

I'm left sitting there dumbfounded. Quinn gone and Puck, I mean Noah left to raise his daughter on his own. I fall back into the large cushions completely unaware of what Kurt is babbling on about. I'm lost in my thoughts of the past. My thoughts center mostly of my first boyfriend, Noah Pukerman. My first love.

It's been over ten years since I saw him last. Eleven to be exact. Eleven years since I took off in the middle of the night without a word. Eleven years since I left like a coward breaking his heart and mine. "Kurt even if I did go back to see him who's to say he'd want to see me." I say softly still daydreaming about days gone by. "If you don't go you'll always wonder what if and frankly I'm tired of your fake peppy facade. Don't say anything let me talk." Kurt hushes me. I nod and let him continue.

"When we fist reconnected two years ago you were fantastic. You were so happy and full of life. You achieved everything you set out to and I was thrilled for you." He says taking a seat next to me. He pats me on the leg sweetly. "But the last six months Honey have been awful just watching you. Now I'm your friend and I say this with love but you're a robot. You're missing something Rachel. It seems like your just going through the motions." He says leaving me stunned.

I sit up quickly and stare at him dumbly. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have everything I always wanted." I say defensively. In all honesty he's right but I don't want to admit that just yet. He nods his head in frustration. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…if that were true you would be happy but your not. I see it everyday. Yes you have the career you wanted and the notoriety that comes with it but sweetie you have no one to share it with. Especially not the one you want to share it with." He says pointedly.

I look at him not really sure about what to say next. He's right though. Every guy I date never compares to Noah. Every fiber of my being screams out for him but I'm too scared to see him again. Too scared of what he'll say or do. Part of me wonders if he would throw another slushie in my face. I would deserve it after what I did to him. What I did to both of us.

Kurt hugs me softly then drags me up with him. "Come now darling we must get ready. You have to be on the red carpet in two hours and I have the most fabulous yellow Besty Johnson dress for you." Kurt purrs and drags me to the dressing room. Two hours later I'm walking down the red carpet smiling my superstar smile while the paparazzi flash pictures and reporters ask questions about my dress and upcoming shows I'm interested in.

I'm smiling but all I wanna do is cry. Kurt was right. No matter how much I wanted this it doesn't seem worth it without him here by my side. The rest of the night passes by in a blur and all I can think about is Noah. Think about Noah and his intense green eyes seeing into deepest part of my soul. His husky voice that would send shivers down my spine when he would strum his guitar and sing softly to me in his messy bedroom.

I would gladly trade all this for just a moment like that with him again. Sitting in the limo on the way home with Kurt I finally gather enough courage to face him. "Kurt I'm going with you." Is all I say. Kurt just smiles at me and for the first time in months I feel like me again. The me that was brave and determined and always got what she set her sights on. I smile the first genuine smile I've had in months.

_**One month later….**_

I wait at the baggage claims area while Kurt grabs a cart for our luggage. Being back in the state of Ohio makes my stomach twist in knots. Knowing that he's here and literally within reach makes me so nervous I think I might pass out.

Once I get my rental I practically race towards Lima. Kurt laughs at how impatient I am but I can't help it. I'm not only excited about seeing my parents but also getting a chance to see Noah again. The closer we get to Lima the more my heart is pounding in my chest. Relief washes over me as I see the once familiar sign welcoming us Lima, Ohio.

I turn down the same side streets I had eleven years ago when life seemed so much simpler. I pull into Kurt's driveway and promise him that I would call him the moment something juicy happens. He kisses me on the cheek and flounces up his front steps. I wave goodbye and head straight to my parent's home.

I pull into my familiar drive and rush up the steps leaving my luggage behind. I'll get it later. I knock on the door and I can hear my father Richard yells 'I'm coming'. I bounce excitedly in place. This is the first time I've been back since I left. I usually fly my dads to New York a few times a year. I always make excuses as to why I never come home. I tell them I'm busy with work but deep down I think they know it has to do with Noah.

The first year after I left they would come and visit and tell me how much Noah missed me. I broke down so badly and made them promise to never mention him again. Till this day they still haven't. The opening of the door snaps me out of my thoughts. "Daddy." I squeal happily.

My father's shocked expression was worth the trip. He pulls me in a tight hug then yells for my dad Ben to come see a miracle. My daddy ushers me into the house and I am immediately pulled into the arms of my other father. "My word baby girl this has to be the best surprise I've ever had." He says kissing the top of my head softly. I pull away and can't help but beam at him.

"I missed you too dad." I say sweetly and walk over to the crème colored sofa and take a seat. "I thought you had rehearsals for the next show sweetie." My dad Richard says. "I did but I pulled out early. I just needed a break. I already finished my run in West Side Story so I just thought some time here would be a nice change." I say feeling so much lighter and happier then I have been in months.

"That's just wonderful darling. It's about time you take a break. The last time we visited you just looked so worn out and tired." My dad Ben says with fatherly concern in his eyes. "Well I'm going to head up stairs and freshen up and maybe take a nap. Oh…my bags." I say forgetting that I left them in my rental. "Don't worry Rachel, I'll go get them just go up and get some rest."My daddy says and I kiss him softly on the cheek.

I drift upstairs and hesitate at my bedroom door. I wonder if it's still the same as I left it. I swing open the door and tentatively step in. Suddenly the room is filled with old ghost. All the memories of Noah and I in here come rushing forward. Our first kiss, our first fight as a couple, the first time he sang to me a song he wrote, the first time we made love. I place a hand on my chest trying to ease the pain I feel there.

"Oh sweetie…don't be so sad. I'm pretty sure he misses you just as much. In fact his mother asked about you last week at temple." My dad Richard says while dragging my luggage into my room. "Oh…I'm surprise she doesn't hate me. I mean after all I did break her baby boy's heart." I say softly trying to hold back my tears. "Rachel no one hates you. Especially not Noah and his mom. Yes he was hurt. I'm not going to lie to you. It was bad but he's fine. Your father and I see them at temple all the time and he has nothing but good things to say about you." My father says trying to ease my pain.

I brush away the few stray tears that have fallen down my cheeks and take a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm doing here daddy. You know I had this whole speech planned out for when I saw him, but I don't know if I can do it." I say feeling like running back to New York. "I know sweet heart." He says and hugs me tightly. I pull away and toss one of my bags on my bed. I begin to unpack.

As my father leaves my room he stops at the door and turns to me. "You know darling you should go to the school tomorrow and visit with Mr. Shue. He still runs glee club. I'm sure he'd love to see you. Besides you just might be surprised at what you find there." He says before leaving me to my thoughts.

I mull it over while I finish unpacking. Why not? I would love to see Mr. Shue again and thank him for everything he did for me while I was in school. I just don't understand what my dad meant by 'I might be surprised'. I wonder what that is all about? Oh well I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

**A/N: Please Review. I hope you liked this. Next up Rachel gets her surprise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related. **

RPOV:

I slept in for the first time in years and it felt great. I woke at 11:00 am feeling rested and refreshed. I spent the rest of the morning lounging around the house and going over exactly what I would say to Noah if I saw him today. I planned on going to his mother's house after my visit with Mr. Shue. I wanted to see her before it got around town that I was here. I became quite close with Mrs. Puckerman during the two years Noah and I dated. It was the least I could do seeing as I hurt her just as much as Noah with my disappearing act.

I shower and then painstakingly pickout my outfit. I opt for a dressy casual look. Kurt would be so proud. I pull on a pair of dark wash wide leg jeans and pair it with a black tux shirt with cap sleeves. I cinch a red belt around my waist to accentuate my hour glass shape and slip on my favorite black peep toe Christian loubiton heels.

I curl my dark hair and sweep it into a low side pony tail letting the curls spill over my shoulder. A bit of mascara and a swipe of carmex on my lips finish off my look. I appraise myself in the mirror and I'm pleased with what I see. I head out the door grabbing my black trench and red Prada clutch along with my rental keys. I lock up the house and hop into my car.

The drive to the school has my stomach in knots. I haven't seen this place since the night of graduation. The night I left town. The night I left Noah. I pull into the visitor parking and just sit for a bit trying to gather my strength. My mind can't help but wander back to how it all began.

_**Oct.2009…13 years earlier….**_

_I'm standing at my locker and exchanging my books for class when the bane of my existence Noah Puckerman approaches me with a slushie in hand. He stands in front of me and I brace for the impact but nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes and he's still there holding the slushie and offering it to me with a straw. I just stare at him stunned and slightly confused._

_"It's your favorite grape. I know that because the last time I threw one at you, you licked your lips before cleaning yourself off." He says almost shyly. Huh?? "What?" I say dumbly still not sure what's going on. "Umm…yeah do you wanna work on some mash up ideas after school?" He asks still kinda shy. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone. Noah Puckerman is anything but shy and nice. _

_"Ahh…ok." I say still a little stunned. He flashes me a sexy grin then leaves me standing there staring after him. What the hell just happened? I shake my head and push thoughts of Noah Puckerman out of my mind for the rest of the day. Glee flew by and before I know it Puck is walking up to me smirking that same sexy smirk he gives girls that he wants to sleep with. There is no way he wants to sleep with me. At least I don't think so._

_"So Berry my place or yours." He says nonchalantly. "Huh?" I say. What is it about this boy that has me talking in one syllable sentences? It's like his eyes just short circuit my verbal skills. "My…place…or…yours." He says slowly talking to me like I've lost all brain function. "Oh right. Yeah my place." I say trying to focus on our glee number and not Puck in my bedroom. A type of room he is most definitely comfortable in._

_"Cool, I'll just follow you in my truck." He says waiting for me to move. I rush out the room and towards my car. I drive a little dazed back to my house with Puck following me. I can get through this. I tell myself. For some reason when Puck looks at me all thoughts of Finn fly out my mind. It shouldn't be that way but there's just something about those eyes of his that draw me in like a moth to a flame._

_Of course my dads are still at work leaving me all alone with notorious womanizer Puck. For some reason that thought has my insides tingling. I lead him up to my room more nervous than I've ever been. I've never had a boy in my room before, especially one that exudes sex and sin. He's the type of boy fathers lock their daughters away from. The type of boy that has grown women weak in the knees._

_I open my room door and Puck swaggers in like he owns the place and flops down on my bed and places his guitar on the floor. He gazes at me so intensely it makes me feel so naked and exposed. It's like his eyes can see into parts of me no one else can. I bite my lip nervously and his eyes darken just a little. "I…uhh..i…like to warm up before we get into practicing. You don't mind do you?" I say feeling the heat rise in my body under his piercing gaze._

_"Yeah sure whatever." He says glancing around my room then making himself comfortable on my bed. I turn around feeling the heat rising in my cheeks. I grab my hairbrush and clear my throat. I try to ignore the fact that Puck, sinfully gorgeous Puck is in my bed. I try to picture Finn but somehow that seems so wrong._

_I close my eyes and just let the words come out._

_Love can be a many splendid thing  
Has another joy you bring  
A dozen roses  
Diamond rings  
Dreams for sale  
And fairy tales  
It__'__ll make you hear a symphony  
And you__'__ll just want the world to see  
But like a drunk that makes you blind  
It__'__ll fool you every time…._

_I'm so wrapped up in the words I don't even notice how close Puck is standing next me. I didn't even realize he got off the bed. He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Don't stop…I like hearing you sing." His low husky voice sent a chill down my spine. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding and continue. I couldn't stop if I wanted to. Something in his voice just made me want to do what he asked._

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
Gets stronger then your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn__'__t care how fast you fall  
And you can__'__t refuse the call  
See you__'__ve got no say at all_

_Now I was just a once a fool it__'__s true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world__'__s a deeper blue  
I__'__m sadder but I__'__m wiser too  
I swore I__'__d never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn__'__t worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name…._

_He's still so close that I can feel the warmth rolling off of him and warming my back. Before I can continue singing he spins me around. The look in his eyes reminds me of a hungry wolf and my lower belly tightens, feeling like a coil being wound tightly. He leans in and runs his nose along my neck and collar bone. "You smell like sugar cookies." Puck says huskily. Dear lord I think I'm going to pass out. I swallow hard as his lips graze my earlobe. "You have no idea how much I want you right now." He whispers._

_I pull away from him and race to the other side of my room. "I…umm...Oh…we...I...Can't…you…can't." I stammer not able to form a coherent thought. He just smirks at me. "It's ok Berry. Don't worry I won't bite." He says, his eyes drawing me back in. I turn around not able to speak when he looks at me like that. "Puck I think you should go. No I know you should go." I say as forcefully as I can._

_I turn back around and look at him. Big mistake. He steps closer to me and leans down looking me in the eyes. I feel that pull to him and I want to look away but I can't. "I know you feel it too." He says softly as he traces my bottom lip with his thumb. I don't say anything I just stare in his eyes. He being so close causes my mind to just shut down. He smells like campfire and licorice and it's so intoxicating that I can't even form a coherent thought. _

_He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. His hot tongue runs along my lip begging for entrance. I comply letting my body be in control while my mind takes a backseat with this moment. He slowly pushes his tongue in my mouth tasting me and making me groan in pleasure. He tastes so good like dark cherries. He pulls away leaving me breathless._

_"See you later Berry." He says flashing me another smirk and leaving me staring after him as he walks out my room. I flop down on my bed touching my lips. They still feel tingly from Puck's kiss. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just get him out of my head? Finn is the one that's supposed to be making feel like this not Puck. _

_**Present day….**_

I shake my head to clear those thoughts of Noah and my first kiss. Even after all these years I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks just thinking about it. I get out the car and square my shoulders. I walk into the school letting the entire memories of my time here flood back to me. I take the familiar route towards the choir room.

The door is slightly cracked open and I get ready to knock when I hear voices. I stop for a moment letting my curiosity take over. "Uncle Will you can't tell my daddy. Pleaseee. He's so going to be pissed at me." A young girl's voice says pleadingly. "Soraya I can't lie to your father. He put me down as an emergency contact for a reason. He trusts me." I hear Mr. Shue say to the young girl. Hmm…Soraya…oh my god that's Noah's daughter.

"But Uncle Will he's gonna ground me and the Halloween dance is this weekend. I promise to be good. Really I will." She pleads some more. "Look Soraya you know that throwing slushies at some one is wrong. I'll be talking with your father after he's done with football practice." Mr. Shue says the finality ringing in his voice. "I'm sorry it's just I was having like a really bad day and Susie so deserved it. She wouldn't leave me alone." Soraya pouts not wanting to give in just yet.

"What was bothering you sweetheart?" Mr. Shue says the concern for this girl clear in his voice. "Quinn called yesterday. She wants me to go and visit her in LA but I told daddy I wasn't. I don't ever want to see her." Soraya says the hurt in her voice tugging at my heart.

"You know eavesdropping is very rude." A raspy husky voice says from behind me. I freeze. That voice is the same voice that haunts my dreams. I can't move I just stand there with my back to him. "Miss are you ok?" The voice asks me. My heart is pounding out of my chest as I slowly turn to face him. My Noah.

"Rachel?" Noah says his large green eyes wide with shock. "Noah." I breathe his name almost like a prayer. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He demands his face hardening after the initial shock of seeing me. "Daddy is that you?" Soraya asks as the door to the choir room opens. The tension in the air is thick. Mr. Shue just stands there his face full of surprise. Soraya is just standing there not sure what is going on and Noah looks livid. His green eyes burning.

I take a good look at Soraya. She's beautiful. The last time I saw her she was two and Noah had her for his weekend and he was tucking her in her first big girl bed. It was purple and the sheets were covered with Tinkerbelle. I had gotten them for her birthday that year. She must be at least twelve now and she's stunning. Her long black hair curls down her back and she has Noah's eyes and Quinn's smile. She's the perfect mix of both her parents.

I look at everyone and it's just too much for me. I do the only thing I can. I run away. I'm in the parking lot and almost at my car when I hear him. "You're just going to run away like last time. Is that the only thing you know how to do?" Noah says the anger clear in his voice. "I'm sorry." I say pathetically. I had a whole eloquent speech planned out but seeing him right now put me at a loss for words.

He just snorts in disgust. "You're a day late and a dime short for that one Berry." He says my heart aching at the use of my last name. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you ask." I say not realizing just how much I missed him and needed him until now. "There's nothing you can do." He says flatly and turns to walk away.

I let out the tears I was so desperately trying to hold back. He stops at the sound of my sobbing and walks closer to me. It's been so long yet he still smells the same. Like campfire and licorice. He runs his hand over his head just like he use too when he had his mohowak. I take a good look at him and he still takes my breath away.

He's aged but in a good way. The lines of his jaw and face are more defined. He's filled out more. His shoulders a little broader and his arms are bigger. The arms I loved holding me close. He's a little bit taller too and over all manlier. Gone is the boy I knew and in his place is a mature devastatingly handsome man. All that remains of my Noah are his eyes. Those painfully beautiful green eyes.

"You broke me, you know. I couldn't breathe without you. I couldn't live without you. Fuck Rachel, I thought I would never get over you and when I finally woke up and the pain in my chest was gone you show up." He seethes. I can see how hard he's trying to keep control. His hands are balled into fist at his side and nostrils are flaring. He takes a few deep breaths. But his eyes betray him like they always do.

The pain and hurt are so clear my stomach burns with guilt knowing that I did that to him. "It wasn't easy for me either." I say wiping the tears from my face. "The fuck it wasn't!!" He snaps at me. I deserve it. I deserve all his anger. "Please just let me explain. Come over for dinner tonight and let me tell you everything. Just give me tonight." I beg him because I'll do anything for just one more chance with him.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rachel." He says coldly. His face a blank mask but his eyes still burning hot. "Noah, please just give me this one chance to explain. I promise if after tonight you don't want anything to do with me, I'll leave and I won't ever bother you again. I promise." I plead my voice shaky with fear that he'll reject me.

He looks at me for a moment. Taking me all in. He runs his hand over his face then walks closer to me. He leans closer till our eyes meet. He's so close are lips are barely touching. All I have to do is lean in and I would be kissing him. But I don't. I'm a coward. "Alright. Just tonight." He says softly, his lips barely grazing mine. "Thank you." I say barely a whisper but I know he heard me.

He backs away slowly then turns to leave. I watch him walk away taking my heart with him. Tonight is my only chance and I'm going to do everything the old Rachel would do to get what she wanted. I get in my car and take a tissue from my clutch and clean up my face.

I pull out my cell and call the one person I know can help me with tonight. "Kurt, meet me at my house. I need your talents for this evening. We're pulling out all the stops." I say confidently and race home. Noah Puckerman won't know what hit him…

**A/N: Please Review. I hope you enjoyed this. Next up Rachel goes after her man.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related. **

**I have had some questions about Soraya from last chapter. Sorry I don't have a beta and I was rushing to get it out. Soraya is 12 almost 13 and is not in high school. Mr. Shue had picked her up from her school when she got in trouble for throwing the slushie. Puck and Mr. Shue are very close in this fic. **

**Here is a bio for Soraya.**

_**Soraya Calla Puckerman**_**- She was born on May 17, 2010 weighing in at 7lbs 6oz. She has her father's eyes and her mother's smile. She is definitely Puck's daughter. She's a tough cookie with a good heart. She has her father wrapped around her finger and both are content with it being that way. Mr. Shue is her favorite Uncle besides Uncle Artie and Mr. Shue's germaphobic wife Emma is a mother figure to her, helping with the girly stuff her daddy is just too scared to deal with. **

**I hope this clears up some things for you. If you have any other questions feel free to PM me. Thanks.**

PuckPOV:

I still can't fucking believe she's here. Rachel, here and she looked even more beautiful than I remember. She even fucking smelled the same. Sweet like sugar cookies. I was so close all I wanted to do was toss her in my truck and have my way with her right there in the parking lot, but then I remembered she left.

She left and never said goodbye. She walked away and tore my heart out leaving a gaping hole in my chest. It took years to get over her. After all the plans we made, after everything we shared she just threw it all away and left me heartbroken and crying like a bitch. It was only this past year that I started waking up with less and less pain and then finally one morning when I woke up that familiar pang in my heart was gone. I felt free and relieved until now.

In that one moment she turned around and looked at me she managed to reopen that fucking hole in my chest that I thought was healed. I swallow down my anger and head back to the choir room. I walk in flop down on the uncomfortable metal chairs they still have here. "Noah…you ok?" Will asks. It's still kind of weird thinking of him as Will but now that we are co-workers it's weirder calling him Mr. Shue.

Will's been the father I didn't have since joining glee. Besides my mother he and Rachel were the only ones that saw any potential in me. God Rachel, her and Soraya are the only reasons I studied my ass off and got into Ohio State. I wanted to be better for both of them. Will helped a lot too. He took me under his wing and even babysat for me when I took some night classes when Quinn decided she didn't want to be mommy anymore.

It was a though few years but I got my degree in history and teaching. When I graduated Will helped me get a job teaching history to freshman and once Coach Tanaka retired three years ago I took over the football team. This whole time I made myself so busy with college and Soraya and now work that it helped keep my mind off Rachel.

But now seeing her brought up all that old hurt and pain and it makes me question everything we had again. I thought she loved me and she says she still does but I don't trust her. The only reason I agreed to meet with her tonight is because I want answers. I need to know why.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Where's Soraya and what did she do now?" I ask thinking how she is so much like me. "I sent her to the cafeteria to get something from the vending machine." He says trying to avoid my other question. "Will what is it?" I ask feeling the weight of today's stress just bearing down on me. "Did Quinn call yesterday?" He ask but I get the feeling he already knows the answer.

"Yup…that crazy bitch thinks that she can just call out of the blue and ask to see Soraya." I say angrily. She gave up any right to our daughter when she handed over full custody to me. "Noah, I'm not going to tell you how to raise your child but she was pretty upset today. Upset enough to throw a slushie at another girl. Have you talked to her about Quinn?" He says the concern clear in his voice.

I can't help but chuckle a little. "Father like daughter." I say with a small smile. "No, I haven't. I just…well I'm not sure how to tell my baby girl that her mother never wanted her and took the first chance she could get to give her up and leave. How do I say that without hurting my baby?" I say frustrated.

Will gives me an understanding look and sits next to me and pats my back in his fatherly way. "By the way thanks for picking her up today. I swear that girl gets more and more like me everyday. It's kinda scary." I say and Will laughs in agreement. "Hey you think she can spend the night at your and Emma's place tonight. I have something to take care of tonight." I ask the pounding in my chest slowing down. "Yeah sure any time. Emma's been asking for her and baby Maddie would love to see her cousin. I'll take her home with me when I finish getting my stuff together." He says and leaves me to head to his office.

A few minutes after he leaves my darling princess walks in with a can of Pepsi and a sheepish look on her face. "Is there something you need to tell me Ray?" I say using her nickname. "Umm…where did Uncle Will go?" She asks trying to avoid the conversation in typical Puckerman fashion. What can I say she learned from the best.

"Not now Ray, you need to be straight with me. Is this because of your mom?" I ask hating to see my little girl upset. "Fine." She huffs and sits on the floor Indian style. Her eyes so much like mine shining with unshed tears. She takes a deep breathe and bites her bottom lip. Something she does when she's upset. She looks so much like Quinn when she does that. "I guess. I mean…who does she think she is? She never calls and now she wants to see me. I'm not going daddy and I wont' let you make me either." She pouts like a petulant child crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to make you baby girl. Just promise me no more slushie throwing. At least not for a while." I say knowing my daughter all to well. She gives me that signature Puck smirk and hugs me tightly. "It's not like she so didn't deserve it. She was making fun of people in wheelchairs and you know how much I adore Uncle Artie so I just had to teach her a lesson." She says slyly.

"Sure you did." I chuckle and kiss the top of her softly. "Come on let's get going. You're spending the night with Will and Emma. I have something I need to do tonight but I'll pick you up in the morning so we can talk to your principal." I say getting into dad mode. "Uhh..whatever." She huffs and rolls her eyes playfully. She grabs her backpack and coat and heads out the door. I follow close behind her when she stops suddenly.

She turns and narrows her eyes at me. God she really does look like her mother. "Does this thing your doing tonight have to with that pretty lady in the hallway?" She asks the wheels in her head turning. Now it's my turn to try and avoid this conversation. "Daddy?" She says sternly placing her tiny hand on her hip.

"Yes and don't ask any more questions." I say really not wanting to get into this with my twelve year old. She nods her head and continues walking towards Will's office. I give her a tight squeeze and kiss her forehead. I tell her to behave and do her homework. She gives me the typical pre-teen girl response of 'Eww...whatever daddy' and walks in Will's office. I give him the manly head nod and head for my truck.

I take an unnecessarily long shower when I get home just to clear my mind. The thought of being alone with Rachel in her house brings back all the memories I have of her. Especially the first time we had sex. Rachel and I had been together for a while and it was two weeks after Soraya was born. By then everyone knew about me being the father and not Finn. I was shocked when Rachel stood by my side even though she didn't talk to me for a whole month.

We reconciled seeing as we we're both crazy in love with each other. Finn on the other hand pretty much hated me and still hasn't spoken to me in all this time. The last time I heard he was living in Cleveland and married to a nice girl named Sarah. I couldn't blame him for hating me. Quinn was a total bitch about everything. She didn't want to keep Soraya but I didn't want to sign the adoption papers.

We shared custody for two years and Rachel was by my side through it all. Right before we graduated Quinn told me about applying for a job in LA and that she didn't want to take Soraya with her. So I manned up and took full custody when she left. That was a year after Rachel disappeared leaving me broken and alone.

I lean my head against the cool tile of the shower trying to keep myself from acting like a little bitch. Fuck I need to check and see if my balls are still there. Why do I let her affect me this way? Seeing her today brought back all those memories. Things I tried to forget. Like the ways she smells, or how soft her skin was, or the way her lips tasted sweet and creamy like milk and honey.

Shit, I'm getting hard just thinking about our first time together. It was her first and it was well worth the serious case of blue balls I had waiting for her to be ready.

_**May 2010….**_

_"I missed you."Rachel says cuddling closer to me while we watch a movie in her room. "I missed you too. Fucking Quinn keeps giving me a hard time with visitation." I say holding her closer to me. Her soft curves pressed against me feel so good. "Don't worry…the two of you will work out a schedule soon. Soraya's only two weeks old. Things will get better. I'm sure that's what your lawyer told you." Rachel says running her tiny hand up and down my arm._

_She always does that when she wants me to kiss her. I take that as my cue and pull her closer sucking her bottom lip between mine. She snakes her tiny arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I slip my tongue in her mouth groaning at how good she taste. She lies on her back bringing me on top of her._

_I settle between her soft thighs while her poor excuse for a skirt hikes up higher on her legs. I take advantage of this and run my hand up her bare thigh. We continue to kiss and grope each other just like all the other times. I'm not expecting sex but each time it gets more and more difficult to stop. _

_After a few minutes I'm shirtless with my hand under her skirt rubbing her clit through her soft white panties which is about the time we stop. But she doesn't say anything so I start kissing her neck and along her collar bone. I'm so hard it's border-lining on painful. "Rach…if I don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to control myself much longer." I breathe in her ear._

_She whimpers a little as I take my hand from under her skirt. "Noah…I...I...don't want you to stop." She says blushing slightly. I stare at her dumbfounded. "Are you sure? Rach we don't have to do this. I can wait." I say not wanting to feel like I'm pressuring her. She shakes her head softly. _

_"Noah I love you and you love me and that's all that really matters. We've been through so much these past few months and you have proven to me time and time again that you are worth giving my virginity to. You're the only one I want to share this with." She says the honesty shining through her eyes._

_I kiss her as passionately as I can. We make fast work of the remainder of our clothes. The feel of her bare skin under my fingertips lights a fire in my lower belly. I kiss as much of her exposed skin I can reach when she takes my hard erection in her tiny hands and pumps me furiously. "Shit Rachel you keep doing that I won't last much longer." I groan trying to keep from finishing before we even get started._

_She laughs softly her cheeks tinged a soft pink color. I kiss her again before reaching over to the small jewelry box on her nightstand. Her father Richard had given her a box of condoms not to long ago after catching us in a really intense make out session. He couldn't look me in the eye for a month after that. I couldn't blame him, catching his baby girl with her shirt off and my head in between her legs wasn't exactly the way a dad wants to see his daughter. _

_She takes the small foil package from my hands. "Let me do it. My dad made me practice on a banana." She says shyly and I roll on my back feeling oddly exposed and turned on at the same time. She tears the foil with her tiny fingers then gingerly rolls the condom on. She beams with pride and I can't help but chuckle. Her face falls a little but I smirk and say "Only you would be so proud at learning how to put a condom on properly." She slaps me softly on the shoulder before I grab her and pin her underneath me._

_I settle between her welcoming thighs. She bites her lip and shuts her eyes bracing herself. "Look at me." I say wanting to be connected to her in every way possible. "If it hurts too much I'll stop, just tell me." I say feeling kind of guilty at hurting her. She nods her head I kiss her softly as I push myself inside her. She tenses up and I can see the tears standing in her eyes._

_"Don't stop." She breathes and I continue till I'm completely inside her. "Fuck you feel so good." I moan a little. A single tear escapes her eyes and I kiss it away as I continue with my thrusts. It's slow at first but as the pain subsides she holds tighter to me moaning my name softly. _

_I pick up the pace loving how warm and tight she feels. I pull her leg higher up my hip and the change in the angle has her throwing her head back and gripping the sheets. I can feel the tightening in my lower belly and I know I won't last much longer. "Uhh…No...Ah!!" She screams and cums clenching down hard on my dick milking me for all I'm worth._

_I collapse on her spent and happy. She holds me closer and kisses my shoulder. I brush the hair from her sweaty forehead and kiss her lips softly. She looks fucking amazing right not. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is sprawled out on the pillow and her lips are slightly swollen and tinged red. _

_"I'll be right back." I say and get up to discard the condom in her bathroom. I come back in the room and she's already curled up on her side with the sheet covering her bare body. I slide in next to her and pull her back flush with my chest. I throw my arm over her waist and bury my face in her hair breathing in her sweet scent. "I love you." I say barely above a whisper. I don't really say it aloud that much but I know she knows that I love her. "I love you too." She says just as softly and we both drift off wrapped up in one another._

_**Present….**_

I blast the water on ice cold trying to get rid of those thoughts of Rachel. When I'm feeling a little less tense I hop out the shower and grab my clothes. I toss on a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button up shirt left untucked and the sleeves pushed up to my elbows. I fix my hair a little bit, now that I lost the Mohawk it's a little less high maintenance. I spray on some cologne and grab my keys to my truck.

I drive slowly towards her house. I'm in no rush to relive all that pain. I park on the street and take a few deep breaths. I man up and head to the door. I ring the bell before I lose my nerve and take off. Just as I think about turning around the door flies open and Kurt Hummel is standing there with a slightly amused look on his face.

"My word…don't you clean up nicely." He purrs at me while gesturing for me to come in. I walk in and I can feel my chest tighten a little at being back here. "So how ya been Kurt?" I ask trying to ignore his not so subtle appraisal of my ass. "Absolutely fabulous. New York is amazing. You should definitely think about going one day." He says while gathering up his things.

"I've already been and it's not for me." I say darkly thinking about the time I went to find Rachel. It was a year and a half after she left and I saw here smiling and laughing with her new friends. I didn't let her know I was there because I saw first hand that she was happy without me. I came back to Lima more determined to get over her.

"Well maybe you next trip would fare better for you." Kurt says giving me a knowing smirk. "Yeah…maybe." I say not really wanting to dwell on that. "Rachel darling I'm leaving you to have your fun with this gorgeous hunk of man down here. I'll call you later. Love ya." He yells standing close to the stairs. "Ok Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel says coming down the stairs.

My mouth goes dry at the sight of her. Dear lord is she trying to kill me?? She's standing there in a soft black sweater that's hanging off one shoulder and hugs tightly to her womanly shape. Her dark jeans look as though she was sown into them and to make me more uncomfortable in my jeans she has a pair of 6inch black knee high fuck me boots on. An image of her naked with only those boots on flash through my mind. Oh yeah I will definitely need some alone time in the shower tonight.

Her long dark curls are sweep to the side exposing her delicate neck making me want to place hot wet kisses there. Her eyes lined in black making them seem even bigger and her lips are shiny and pouty. I swallow hard and shift a little trying to keep the bulge in my pants unnoticeable.

Kurt kisses her on the cheek and flashes me a wide grin. "It was nice seeing you again Puck. Bye darling." Kurt says and dances out the front door. I take a deep breath and watch Rachel walk pass me swaying her hips suggestively. She looks over her shoulder at me with a wicked smile and I groan. "Aren't you coming in Noah? I don't bite." She says teasingly.

"Uhh…oh…yeah…right." I stammer not able to form a coherent thought. I follow her into the living room and know that this is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rachel's POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything related to Glee.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really do appreciate it.  
**

RPOV:

I hear the doorbell ring and my stomach does flip flops. I can hear muffled voices from downstairs and I know he's here. I look myself over in the mirror and love what I see. Kurt is a genius. My black cashmere sweater hangs off one shoulder exposing a good amount of my neck and shoulder.

It's tight fitted and stops just below my hips hugging me in all the right places. The dark skinny jeans are tight showing off my ass perfectly. Noah always loved my ass. But the boots are what make this outfit. I was a little hesitant when Kurt showed up here with them but now I know that they will drive Noah crazy.

Now what I have underneath my outfit will bring him to his knees. I have on a black lace bra and thong I got from La Perla costing a small fortune but will be worth the look on his face when he sees it. I finish off my look with a dark smoky eye and a nude shiny lip. As I smooth my curls I hear Kurt yell to me that he's leaving.

I take a deep cleansing breath and channel my inner Marilyn Monroe and head down stairs. "Ok Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow." I say sweetly as I descend the stairs. I nearly trip down the last few steps at the sight of Noah standing awkwardly in the hallway while Kurt ogles his nice ass.

He looks even better than he did earlier. The white of his shirt stands out so beautifully against his smooth olive skin. Not to mention his eyes. Those smoldering sexy eyes of his is was got me in trouble in the first place. As I make my way down the steps I can feel my whole body tingle under his intense stare. Somehow I manage to maintain my cool facade but inside I'm nervous and feel like I'm about to faint.

"It was nice seeing you again Puck. Bye darling." Kurt says and kisses me on the cheek. I say my goodbyes and watch him practically skip out the door. Ok...I can do this. I sashay my way past Noah swinging my hips a little more then necessary but I can tell I have his full attention. I glance over my shoulder and give him my best fuck me smile. He swallows hard and I can't help but smirk inwardly.

"Aren't you coming in Noah? I don't bite." I say teasing him a little. His eye widen slightly and he stammers an ok. I walk further into the living room and take a seat on the loveseat. I pat the space next to me but he doesn't move. I smile a little bit but dreading what he's about to say.

"Rachel…I…we…umm…look can we just cut the crap and get to the real reason why I'm here." He says finally taking a seat across from me on the other sofa. I keep smiling despite the sting from his words. "Ok." I say my voice wavering just slightly.

"Why? Why did you leave and why are you here now?" He asks his eyes intense and drinking me in. I sigh a little knowing that I would have to answer him; I was just hoping to put it off a little longer. I try not to look in his eyes because he has always been able to leave me speechless with his burning gaze.

"I…well…things were just so serious and intense with us, you know." I start not really sure what else to say. He just looks at me expectatnly waiting for me to continue. "I mean I was graduating high school with an already made family. I didn't know how to handle that." I say the tears starting to form in my eyes. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Noah asks his jaw clenching tight.

"Finn told me what Quinn had planned. That she was waiting for a job in LA to open up and then she was going to leave. I wasn't ready to be mommy." I say looking up to see his expression. He just stares at me for a moment then runs a hand over his face. He lets out a bitter sounding laugh.

"Unfucking believable. I wasn't expecting you to be Soraya's mom. I wouldn't have put that on you. Why didn't you just talk to me?" He asks the hurt clear on face. "I was just so confused and then that night things just so intense with us. You practically asked me to marry you. What was I suppose to do? Give up all my dreams to stay here and play house?" I say surprising myself at how angry I sound.

He glares at me for a second before responding. "I wasn't asking you to marry me. I gave you a promise ring, it was a promise to love you and be faithful to you. Rachel I never wanted you to give up your dreams for me and play house." He practically yells. I go to say something but the look he gives me tells me to keep my mouth shut.

He stands and comes to sit next to me. His face softens a little and the closeness of him makes my heart beat faster. "I wanted all those things for you just as much as you wanted them. I never wanted you to give up anything for me. I would have waited for you. Waited till you got everything you dreamed of. I knew I couldn't leave and you couldn't stay but I was willing to try. Why couldn't you?" He says his husky voice low and deep. It's a voice that can caress you when spoken.

"I don't know…I was coward. The feelings I had were so strong that it scared me when I actually considered not going to New York and staying with you."I say my voice barely above a whisper. He leans in closer to me and my heart nearly pounds out my chest. It's been so long since I've been this close to him and he's making me dizzy.

"You could have told me. We could have at least ended as friends instead of you abandoning me like everyone else and tearing my heart out." He says his eyes searching mine for what I don't know. My stomach clenches at his words and I can't keep the tears from spilling down my cheeks.

"I couldn't have talked to you because I knew the moment I looked in your eyes I wouldn't have been able to leave and I staying wouldn't have been good for either of us. I would have just ended up resenting you and i didn't want that." I say truthfully. He just nods his head and rubs his face with his hand. Something he does when he's trying to figure out what to say next.

He leans forward resting his elbows on his thighs. He clasps his hands together and turns his face towards me. "I guess I got what I came for. No matter how much it hurt, it was nice seeing you again." He says sincerely than moves to get up. I jump up after him and follow him to the door. I reach out and grab his arm. The arms I once told him were lovely when we first started whatever this was.

He stops and faces me. He's so close and I'm not scared anymore. I grab the front of his shirt before I can over think it and pull his lips to mine. He stiffens at first and just when I'm about to pull away he molds his smooth warm lips against mine. His rough hands grasp my hips tightly. I become bolder and push my tongue in his mouth tasting him. I moan a little remembering how good he tastes. Like dark cherries. FIERWORKS!! Is all I can think as the kiss continues. It's everything I remember and so much more.

He pulls away much too soon for my liking. He gently removes my hands from the front of his shirt. "I can't do this." He says his voice cracking slightly. He turns to leave. "What are you so afraid of Puck? You kiss me back and now_ you're_ just going to walk away." I say trying to push down how hurt I am and taunting him just a little.

Suddenly he has me pressed between the wall and his hard body. His delicious scent of campfire and licorice invades all my senses making my head spin. From the look in his eyes this is the Puck I knew not the Noah I loved. He smirks that same Puck smirk and I can feel the heat spread from my stomach down to my toes.

He leans in so close and are lips are barely touching. "You have no idea how much I still want you." He sneers the desire in his voice turning me on like crazy. "Oh." I squeak not able to really say anything else. His face softens suddenly and he pulls back a little. "But I'm not free. I'm with someone else." He says softly our faces only inches apart. "Wh..what?" I ask stunned at what he just said.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back. I'm with Gloria now and I'm not a cheater." He says sadly. My heart breaks at the mention of her name. "Do you love her?" I ask my eyes burning with unshed tears. He hesitates for a moment. "I care for her a lot but my heart has always belonged to someone else. But she's a good woman and I won't hurt her." He says sadly. "Then choose me, pick me." I say with all the conviction I can muster. "I wish it was that simple." He says softly and strokes my face delicately.

"I'm sorry." He says his eyes so dark and sad. "You're breaking my heart." I manage to say as the tears escape my eyes. He steps back and traces my lips with his thumb and places a soft kiss on them. "I'm sorry. There's just too much baggage for the both of us to deal with. Maybe things could be different but I have Soraya to think about and now Gloria. She's been nothing but good to me and she deserves better." He says and walks out the door leaving me crushed and alone.

I drag myself up the stairs and throw myself in my bed and cry myself to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

**A/N: Please Review. Don't hate me. I hope you didn't think I was going to make it easy for them. Next up Rachel is down but not out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related. **

**I'm not to sure if I like this chap but I really want to move this story along. Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**I want to also thank everyone that has reviewed. Sorry I haven't been able to personally reply but life as a Navy wife is chaotic. I really do appreciate all the reviews. It does mean a lot to me. Thanks again.**

RPOV:

_"Why did you kiss me? I don't even like you." I say to Puck while he stands there with that dam sexy smirk. Who knew a smirk could be so sexy. "Because I could Berry." He says cockily and swaggers away. I catch up to him on his way to the boy's locker room. "That's not an acceptable answer Puck. You very well know my feelings towards Finn, your best friend." I say getting more frustrated by him._

_"I kissed you because it seemed like you needed to be kissed and I mean really kissed, Berry. You're just so uptight about everything." He says turning to face me with a slightly amused expression. "Ohhh….I hate you!!" I seethe. "I know." Puck says casually and leans down brushing his lips softly against mine making my heart palpitate like crazy. Who knew that this jerk of a boy could kiss so tenderly? He smirks again and for the second time leaves me staring after him touching my lips in a daze…_

I shake my head to clear my mind of those thoughts. It's been two days and I haven't heard from Noah. I want to call him but I'm not so sure he'd want to hear from me just yet. How could I be so stupid? Did I really expect him to be waiting around for me to show up? Of course he would have someone new. He's perfect. Stubborn, mean, sweet, kind, sexy, manly and the list go on and on. What hot-blooded woman wouldn't want him? Oh yeah…my dumb-ass that walked away from him.

Just as I'm about to drown my sorrows in ben and jerry's cake batter ice cream my cell goes off. I see Kurt's name flashing and I let it go to voicemail. Moments later my cell rings again and it's Kurt again. I finally pick it up. "What do you want Kurt?" I ask slightly annoyed. "Well hello to you too." He huffs. "Sorry Kurt just one of those days." I say sullenly not really wanting to go over what a complete fool I am.

"Darling it's just about to get even worse. Turn on channel 13. You're not going to believe what is all over the news this morning." He says the tone of his voice telling me I'm not going to like what I see. I flip on the TV and sure enough there is a picture of me on some tabloid talk show with the caption 'Homewerecker' below it. I sit stunned and listen to the report.

_"It seems Broadway diva Rachel Berry has taken a break from the great white way to reconnect with a high school sweetheart. But get this he's already taken. Yup that's right. Rachel was seen in a lovers quarrel in the parking lot of her former high school with the now history teacher Noah Puckerman."_ The reporter says then a grainy video of Noah and me in the parking lot in what seemed like a heated fight between lovers begins to play.

"Sweetie are you still there?" Kurt's worried voice asks. "Shh…I want to finish watching this." I say my eyes transfixed on the screen in front of me. "_Not only is this hottie teacher taken but he's also a single father. Apparently at the tender age of 16 he became a daddy. With no mother in sight, it raises the question America is Ms. Berry the baby mama? Well here at TMZ we plan to find out." _The reporter continues and I just about choke.

"Kurt?" I squeak out. "Don't worry babe I'm already on my way." He says and assures me that everything will be alright. How could my life be turned upside down in the matter of a few days? I hang up with Kurt and immediately my cell goes off again. I hesitantly answer it. "Rachel Berry tell my you don't have some love child hidden away in Ohio!!" My agent Remy yells. "No, god no Remy. I have never had a baby." I say and my mind flashes back to that one time Noah and I were less than careful. That month was pure torture. When my monthly visitor finally showed up albeit a week late I was never more relieved and disappointed all at the same time.

Deep down a little part of me wanted Noah's baby even though we were too young and he was already dealing with being a teen parent. I guess I just wanted a part of him the way Quinn did even though she never wanted it. I was so jealous of her the day Soraya was born. Noah was so happy and the love and joy shining through his eyes made my heart ache. She had given him something that I couldn't and I hated her for it.

Now he has Gloria and I feel sick at the thought of _her_ carrying his child. It should be me. It should have always been me. "Well that at least is a little good news. Now the man stealing hussy part is a whole other issue that you will have to get into with your publicist. James will be calling you in the next few minutes. Please just tell me you're not having some sordid fling with some Middle American school teacher." Remy sighs.

"I can assure you Remy that there is nothing going on between me and Noah. It was just a conversation that should have happened years ago." I say my heart feeling heavy. "Good. I'll talk to you later darling. I have something I'm working on for you. I'll talk to you more about it later." She says and hangs up before I can reply.

I can feel myself start to get a headache when my phone goes off again. Uhh…this is just going to be one of those days. It's James and he's none to happy with the situation at hand. I tell him the truth about Noah and me. I make him promise to leave Noah and Soraya out of his press release. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for them.

The door bell rings and I apprehensively answer the door. A flustered Kurt waltzes in and slams the door shut but not before I see that a few paparazzi have already set up shop across the street. "Tell me this is not happening Kurt. Tell me this is all a bad dream" I whine not wanting to deal with this. "I wish I could sweetie but you should be use to this by now. Remember last year when everyone had you linked to Buffalo Bills quarterback Capone Smith even though you never even met him." Kurt says flouncing his way into the kitchen.

"Don't remind me. I should have just kept my mouth shut. All I said to that reporter was that he was cute and the next day we're practically engaged and I'm having his love child." I say wincing slightly at the memory. "Oh please don't pretend you don't like the attention." Kurt says shooting me a knowing look. Of course I loved the attention. It's a part of what I always wanted but now with Noah and Soraya involved it just made my stomach burn.

"I know but its different now. With Capone it was someone I didn't even know but now it's Noah and I just don't want to put him through that." I say feeling like my world is just tumbling down around me. "Of course you don't darling. You've always had a soft spot for that brooding bad boy. Even when he was tossing slushies in you face. You're kind of a pathetic that way." He says flashing me a huge kool-aide smile. "Gee thanks." I say lamely.

We spend the next few hours hanging around the house and ignoring my cell phone. My dads stopped home briefly before deciding to spend a few days with friends in Cincinnati to avoid the few paparazzi that are camped out outside. I kiss them goodbye and assure them that I'll be fine and that I have people who take care of things like this for me. They leave me reluctantly and make Kurt promise to call them if anything more dramatic happens.

Kurt and I decide to have a girl's night in and order out. I take a calming hot shower and toss on a pair of grey yoga pants and a raspberry colored cami. I pull my damp hair into a messy bun and head to the kitchen. Kurt is baking his famous double chocolate brownies, something he only does when a situation like this arises. I leave him to his brownies and his conversation he's having with Mercedes on the phone.

I pop in a Street Car Named Desire in the DVD player. How can you go wrong with a hot young animalistic Brando? The doorbell rings and I yell to Kurt that I got it. I swing the door open fully expecting the delivery boy but instead there is a mind numbingly beautiful female at my door and the cameras are flashing like crazy. "Ahh…can I help you?" I ask unsure if i can. "You don't know me Ms. Berry but you know mi novio Noah." She says evenly her large honey colored eyes fixed on me.

Realization hits me. This is Gloria. Noah's Gloria and I want to cry just at the sight of her. Any woman in their right mind would feel inferior standing next to her. I just stand there gaping at her like I'm seeing a vision of the Virgin Mary. "Do you mind if I come in. I'd really like to speak to you." She says her voice smooth like silk with a Spanish accent. "Oh…umm…yeah of course." I say standing aside to let her pass and quickly shut the door trying to avoid my picture from being taken.

"Rach…sweetie if you need extra cash I have some in my wallet…oh…why hello. I'm Kurt." Kurt says looking shocked and giving me 'you better tell me about this later' look. I nod my head a little and he finishes introducing himself to Gloria. I take a moment to really look at her and my heart sinks even further. She's breathtaking. Her hair is glossy and is the deepest shade of obsidian I've ever seen. It hangs about her shoulders in soft curls and frames her heart shaped face perfectly.

Her eyes are large and the color of rich honey. They're framed by the most impossibly long lashes I ever seen that were not false. Her nose is a small button nose and her lips are a pouty double cupid's bow, the top one slightly larger than the bottom. Her body quite honestly could bring any man to their knees. Her crème colored sweater dress hugs every inch of her womanly shape and the deep v neck shows just the right amount of cleavage from her ample bosoms. The dark brown knee high boots cling to her long shapely legs adding to her already statuesque frame.

I groan inwardly as she glides into the living room. The way she moves screams sex and I have never been more jealous. I offer her a seat and drink. She takes a seat on the sofa but declines the drink. I'm trying everything to avoid having this conversation but nothing is working. She is determined to find out about me and Noah.

I sit on the love seat not entirely sure what to say. She turns to me and I can see her bottom lip trembling slightly. I can tell she's trying hard not to cry. Great, now I feel ten times worse than I already did. "You know he has a retrato of both of you in his cartera. I mean his…umm…wallet." Gloria says with a tight smile. "Perdón, English is my second language." She says her accent a little thicker than I noticed before.

"I…look…umm…I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to steal Noah away. I don't even really know why I'm here. I…just...I...didn't really expect to see him that day. I didn't even know about you." I say trying not to ramble too much.

She looks at me and takes a deep breath. "¡Coño! This shouldn't be so hard. Con permiso…I didn't me to swear. I'm just so frustrado by all this." She says turning her face away from me. "Like I said I'm really sorry. Nothing happened at all. Noah cares very much for you." I say my heartbreaking with every word. "That's mi problema . He cares for me but he loves you. Usted tiene el corazón." She says looking me straight in the eyes. I know enough Spanish to know that she said I have his heart. I can feel the heat rise in my face from her intense stare.

I sit stunned and just look at her. She gives me a sad smile and wipes at her eyes. "I feel so strongly for him…how do you say…Lo amo demasiado. I love him too much, I think that's the right way to say it." She says trying to get me to understand her. "Believe me I do understand." I say truthfully. She lets out a soft sigh as if she's trying to figure out what to say next.

The doorbell rings again interrupting us. "I'll get it this time." Kurt yells from the kitchen, no doubt eavesdropping. Gloria and I sit in a uncomfortable silence not really sure what else to say to each other and just when I thought things couldn't get any more awkward tonight Noah walks in. He steps in the living room looking very shocked to see Gloria here. I guess he wasn't expecting her to show up here and fight for her man. At least that's why I think she's here.

"Glo? What…I thought you were going out with the girls tonight?" He asks still a little stunned at finding his current girlfriend with his past girlfriend in the same room. She gives him a sheepish look. "I was but I decided to come here, Noah." She says simply his name rolling off her tongue tenderly and her accent making it sound so sexy. Seeing the two of them here together makes my head spin. They make an absolutely stunning couple. How am I ever going to compete with Miss Universe over here?

"So…umm…yeah…ok…well." I stammer at a loss for words. I can see the slightly amused look on Noah's face. He always found it funny when I was speechless. He clears his throat to keep from laughing. "Glo, I really need to talk with Rachel in private. I'll see you back at the house, ok." He says taking her delicate hands in his large ones. His eyes imploring her to listen to him. I turn my face away not wanting to see him so loving with her. She huffs a little not really wanting to leave us alone.

I couldn't blame her. He's so dam fine standing there with his dark grey t-shirt stretching tightly across his broad shoulders under his black jacket and his dark jeans hanging low on his hips exposing part of that sexy V shape. Oh god…please give me the strength not to throw myself at him right now.

She relents but pouts a little making her seem so young. "Sí, te veré más tarde, mi amor." She purrs in that sexy voice of hers and pecks him lightly on the lips. She looks at me and gives me a small smile and says her goodbyes. Noah and I both watch as she grabs her purse and trench coat and saunters out the room with her curvy hips swaying like a belly dancer. She is sex on legs and I can't help but get jealous as I watch Noah checking her out as she slides out the door.

"Puck?" I say irritated. "Berry." He says matching my tone. Great this is going to be one of those conversations. A Puck and Berry conversation. Oh how I missed those. Why me?

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rachel has some explaining to do and Noah goes into protective daddy mode. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Glee…Oh…well I hope you enjoy this. Please Review and let me know. Reviews inspire me to write more. Thanks **

**Oh and the diner i mention is the name of a really good place in my hometown of Lackawanna, NY that I've been going to since i was a little girl. I just borrowed it for the story. I have no clue about anything to do with Ohio.  
**

PuckPOV:

I love Saturday mornings with Soraya. It's been our tradition to go to Victoria Square diner and have breakfast since she was one. It was Rachel that actually started it. Since my only time with Soraya back then was on the weekends Rachel decided we should do something special that only the three of us did together.

After she left it was doing things like that that helped me from losing it completely. Soraya was too young to remember Rachel and a part of me is happy about that. She already had to deal with the fact that her mother left, I didn't want her to feel like she was the reason that Rachel left too.

"Daddy come on we're going to be late and I'm starving!!" My precious little girl yells. "Give me five minutes Ray!" I yell back and dig through my closet for a t-shirt and jeans. During the week I have to dress up for school so on the weekends I like to keep it casual. I pretty much still dress the same as I did as a teenager minus the Letterman jacket.

That dam jacket sure as hell got me into a lot of trouble. I'm pretty sure Rachel still has it somewhere. At least I hope she does. I remember clearly the day I gave it to her. She was so shocked and happy because it meant that we were officially a couple after a few weeks of playing games.

_"Puck…are you sure you want me to wear this? You do know the implications of having me wear this to school. Everyone will assume that you and I are in a committed relationship." She rambles on and before she can continue with her monologue I kiss her. I kiss her like I have never kissed any one before. I usually don't kiss girls or cougars on the mouth. It's kinda like that pretty woman thing, it's just too personal but for some reason Rachel Berry's lips are the only ones I want to kiss._

_And kiss them I do. The pouty petal pink lips are like a drug for me and I can't get enough. I pull away and place small kisses on her jaw and neck as we both catch our breath. "I hope that answers your question Berry." I breathe into her ear then bite down softly on the lobe making her moan just a little. I love all the little noises she makes when I kiss and touch her. _

_I pull away and help her slip on the jacket. She's so tiny that it swallows her completely. I cuff the sleeves for her and pull her long silky hair out from under it. She smiles softly and pulls her books close to her chest. I peck her lips once more before taking off to the boy's locker room. I glance over my shoulder and see her watching me with a goofy smile on her face. "See you at glee practice Berry." I call out to her. "I'll see you there too Noah." She says and swiftly leaves with me staring dumbly after her. That was the day she started calling me Noah._

"Daddy come on I'm wasting away down here!!" Soraya yells from the staircase. "I'm hurrying up and stop being so dramatic!" I yell back as I slide on my jeans and toss on my t-shirt. I pull on my sneakers and grab my wallet and keys. I make my way downstairs to see Soraya standing by the door with her tiny hands on her hips looking very much like her mother.

It's weird how you can love someone so much that looks like someone you can't stand. "Bout time Puck. I'm famished." She says playfully as she opens the front door and skips down the steps her black curls bouncing wildly. She's already in the truck as I slide into the driver's side. "What did I tell you about calling me Puck?" I say trying to sound angry but truthfully I could never be upset with her. All she has to do is widen her eyes and stick out her bottom lip and say 'but daddy' and I'm a goner. She knows this and takes advantage of it on a daily basis. She's been a master manipulator since she was two and has me wrapped around her finger, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fine Noah!" She huffs trying to contain her smirk. "Ray." I say sternly. "Ok, ok DAAADDDYYY." She says drawling it out. "Quit being such a smartass." I say beaming at my baby girl. "Oh you know you wouldn't want me any other way daddy." Soraya responds flashing me her Quinn smile, the smile that reminds me so much of her mother.

I just shake my head and turn on the radio. Soraya flips through the stations as I drive us to the diner. We share a comfortable silence. Soraya is like me in so many ways. We don't need to fill up the quite with useless chatter. We're content to just share the peacefulness. I pull into the lot and park my ancient truck. She gracefully hops out and races to the diner doors.

When it comes to food Soraya can eat with the best of them which is odd considering her tiny frame. She's 5'1" at best and 105lbs. I walk in behind her and we seat ourselves at our usual booth. We don't bother with menus we already know what we are getting. "So are you excited about the dance tonight?" I ask feeling a little worried that my baby is growing up to fast even though she's twelve going on thirteen.

"Of course daddy. Everyone is going to be there." She says and rolls her eyes like I should have already known that. I can't help but chuckle to myself. "Does this everyone include the Smith boy whatever his name is?" I ask not particularly liking the idea of some pre-teen punk kid near my daughter.

"Eww…daddy I don't wanna talk about it with you. Autie Tina and Autie Emma already gave me some womanly advice." She says matter of factly. Note to self find out exactly what this so called advice was. "Ray I'm your father and I'm just looking out for you. So do you like this boy?" I ask dreading the answer. I've been in a perpetual state of fear the moment she discovered boys and needed her first bra.

Poor Emma had to rush to the mall to help Soraya because I nearly had a breakdown when the sales person asked me what her cup size was. Those were some dark times. I shudder at the thought of when she had her monthly visitor for the first time a few months ago. She locked herself in the bathroom and cried for an hour.

Tina and Arty had to come over. Tina explained to Soraya what was happening and what she should expect from now on and Arty was there to console me. My baby girl was no longer a baby but a young woman and it freaked the shit out of me and pissed me off because Quinn should have been here to help her like a mother. At least I'm lucky to have such good friends like Arty, Tina, Will and Emma. They're more like family and the only family other than my mother and sister that Soraya knows.

After Quinn gave up custody her parents left Lima and haven't had contact with Soraya since. They were never really accepting of Soraya and wanted Quinn to give her up so they could pretend that they were the perfect family still. It goes without saying that they hated me and hated me even more when I refused to give up my rights to my daughter.

"Well I guess I kind of like Jeremy. He holds my books when we walk to class and he sits next to me during lunch." She says as Manka the waitress comes to our table. We order our usual, a stack of blueberry pancakes each with scrambled egg whites, turkey bacon and wheat toast. Rachel always insisted that we have healthy options for breakfast.

"That's good. As long as he treats you nice then I'm ok with him coming over to hang out at the house." I say and watch as her face lights up. This is what I have been dreading since I found out I was having a daughter. Its kind of ironic that me, womanizing, cougar chasing, virginity taking Puck would end up with a daughter. A daughter that I plan on protecting from boys that are like what I use to be. "Aww…thanks daddy." She squeals as Manka brings us our breakfast.

We eat in silence for a moment when Soraya gives me a questioning look. "What is it Ray?" I ask watching her green eyes focus on mine. "Who was that woman from the other day? I feel like I should know her." She says then shoves a fork full of pancakes in her mouth. I watch her chew for a bit trying to figure out what to tell her.

"She's an old friend." I say quietly, my heart clenching at the thought of Rachel. "She didn't seem like just a friend. You look at her like those guys in romantic movies look at girls." She replies. She's so observant for her age. "Well she use to be my girlfriend in high school. We broke up when she left Lima to go to college." I say taking some bites of my food.

"Oh...ok." She says and goes back to eating. That's what I like about her. She knows when to not push me. She knows I'll tell her more when I'm ready. We finish our breakfast and make are way out the diner. Suddenly we are surrounded by guys flashing cameras and asking a ton of questions.

What the fuck is going on? "Hey is Rachel Berry the mother?" Some guy yells and flashes a picture of Soraya. "Daddy?" Soraya says worry etched in her tiny features. I scoop her up and rush to my truck with the mob of photographers' right behind me. "Is this your love child with Rachel Berry? America wants to know if Broadway's sweetheart has a dirty little secrete." Another one of those assholes yell. I toss Ray into the truck as fast as I can.

I race us to Will's house too pissed to go home. "Daddy what are those men talking about? Quinn's my mom right?" Soraya asks her face tense and the worry making her bit her lip. "Don't listen to those jerks Ray. Quinn is your mom. Don't worry baby girl, I'll find out what's going on." I say and give her a tight hug. I kiss the top of her dark curls and get out of the truck with Soraya clinging to me.

I knock on the door and Will answers it holding little Maddie. She's an adorable three year old with a head full of red curls and huge blue eyes. "Hey Noah, Ray. Emma already told me what's going on; she saw it on TV earlier." He says closing the door behind us. Soraya takes Maddie and disappears upstairs looking for Emma.

"I don't even know what's going on Will. I took Soraya out for breakfast like always and then these fucking bastards ambush us when we head for the truck." I fume my anger rising with each passing moment. "Well apparently someone took a cell phone video of you and Rachel having a heated argument in the school parking lot and sold it to TMZ." He says sitting on his recliner as I flop down on the couch.

I just grunt my response too pissed to say anything. "It also seems that they are assuming Rachel is Soraya's mother since there is no Quinn in the picture. Don't worry man things will be forgotten when some other celebrity has to go to rehab or something tomorrow." Will says trying to appease me. I nod my head still not liking what is going on. I guess I'm going to have to see Rachel today and try to find out how to fix this shit.

"How's Gloria taking all this?" Will asks and I can feel a headache coming on. "Fuck!! She doesn't know. I haven't told her anything about Rachel." I say thinking about my girlfriend of the past two years. She's amazing, funny, smart, and sexy as hell but there always seemed like something was missing between us. Any guy would die for a chance with her and it's not that I don't love her it's just not in the way she loves me, but she's a good woman and she loves Soraya so I try to make it work.

"Maybe you should talk to both of them. Gloria at least should know something before those paparazzi guys find out who she is and start harassing her." Will says shooting me an apologetic look. "Your right…I guess I'll talk to her tonight. She's busy at the bakery right now. Saturdays are always her busiest days." I say feeling so out of control right now.

"That's fine and you can hang here as long as you want. Arty, Tina and the twins will be here for lunch so you're more then welcome to stay." He says then heads for the kitchen. I make myself comfortable and leave a voicemail for Gloria telling her where I am.

Soraya and I spend the rest of the day hanging out here and spending time with our extended family. It's almost time for the dance and Emma and Tina help Ray get dressed. She walks down the stairs and she looks so beautiful as a rocked out version of Tinkerbelle. "Behave and have a good time." I tell her and she assures me that she will but I make Tina promise to look our for he as she is a chaperon for the middle school dance.

"D-d-don't worry Noah. Sh-sh-she'll be fine. I promise." Tina says then takes my little girl to her first grown up dance. "I guess I'm going to head out to. I've got to take care of some things before heading home." I say and hug Emma and Maddie goodbye. "See you later Man." Will says and pats my back. I thank him for his help and take off for Rachel Berry's place.

My cell goes off as I drive and I answer it quickly. "Hey Glo." I say smiling at the way she says my name. I may not be head over heels in love with her but I care about her a lot and she's one of my closest friends. "Yeah I'm good. Soraya went to the dance tonight so I'm going to head over to a friend's house to take care of a few things." I tell her not completely lying. She chats with me for a few minutes and tells me she's going out with her girlfriends tonight. She hasn't mentioned anything about Rachel and I'm thankful for that. I really don't know how to explain that to her when I don't have an idea about how I feel about that just yet.

That's one of the things I love about her. She's not clingy like most girlfriends. She has her own life and makes room for me in it. She's independent and a spitfire and keeps me on my toes. The best thing about her is how much she and Soraya get along. She was the only woman that I dated that Soraya actually liked. That's a deal breaker for me. If my princess says she doesn't like you then it's over. Soraya always comes first.

We say our goodbyes and I head home first to check my e-mail and organize my lesson plan for the week. Things I would have gotten done earlier but I hid out at Will's all day. It takes about 45 minutes to do what I wanted then I head back out and make my way over to Rachel's. As I pull into the drive I see several photographers sitting outside just waiting for a moment like this. I quickly head to the door as they snap a few pictures.

Kurt flings the door open and nearly takes my arm off with how fast he drags me in. I turn and walk into the living room to find my past colliding with my present in front of my eyes. Gloria gives me a sheepish look at being caught here. She must have parked down the street because i didn't even notice her car. Rachel just stares at me blankly and I try not to stare at her in her curve hugging tank and sweatpants.

I focus my attention on Gloria and she's stunning like always. Her sexiness is effortless. It's just a natural thing I guess with her being a fiery latina from Puerto Rico. I met her when I was teaching an adult ESL class at night. The way she purred everything sent shivers down my spine, we both had good chemistry together. At first it was just a sex thing but the more time I spent with her the more l liked her and things just progressed from there.

But lately things have been at a stand still. She wants to move in together and she practically lives at the house anyway but it just seems like something is holding me back. As I stand here looking at my beautiful girlfriend I know exactly what is holding me back and _she's_ standing off to the side trying not to look at Gloria and I.

I ask Gloria nicely to let me speak with Rachel alone and I can see she's hesitant and I can't really blame her. No matter how much I'm still hurt by Rachel I still want her so badly and Gloria is very observant and has known for a while that a part of me is blocked off from her. A part that I don't let anyone into except _for Rachel. _

She sighs and pouts a little looking even sexier than before. She gives in when I give her my best puppy dog eyes. She pecks me on the lips softly then says her goodbyes to Rachel. I can't help but watch as she swings her hips rhythmically as she walks out the door reminding me of other ways she's good at moving those hips at.

"Puck?" Rachel says kind of irritated bringing me out of my Gloria induced haze. I lick my lips and I can taste her dulce de leche taste from her kiss. "Berry." I say matching her tone wondering why she's pissed at me. She's the one who left and Gloria _is_ my girlfriend now and I have every right to appreciate as they say 'what her mama gave her'. I am still a man and I still have manly needs.

Rachel glares at me and I can tell she's a little jealous and that sends a thrill through me. I can't help but smirk my signature Puck smirk. The one I know both irritates and excites her at the same time. She keeps glaring at me and I can tell this is going to be a Puck and Berry conversation. I must say I kind of missed those. Hey, I can't help that I like getting under Rachel Berry's skin. That's exactly what started this mess in the first place. My desire to see prim and proper diva Rachel Berry squirm from my attentions.

It was all a game at first, a new way to mess with her. But somewhere along the way things changed and she managed to wiggle her way into my heart taking up permanent residence there. In the end the joke was on me. I fell in Love with Rachel Berry.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rachel and Noah have it out. Things get intense. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related.**

**I hope you like this. I was rushing to get it out so hopefully it's good. I'm not so sure if I love this chapter yet but I'm just hoping you guys enjoy this. Thank you.**

RPOV:

I can't believe him ogling her like that in front of me. God, he never changed. He's still the same Puck. "Don't look at me like that Berry." He says smoothly. His arms crossed over his broad chest. "Well why are you still here? Why don't you just go and enjoy your Latina sex goddess?" I snap at him. I hate that he can still make me feel like this.

He laughs a little at my outburst thoroughly enjoying my jealously. "Oh believe me I will later but I have some things I need to discuss with you now." He says his voice hardening at the end. "What could you possible tell me now Puck? You made it very clear that you don't want me and then to top it off your supermodel girlfriend shows up here pretty much showing me what I'm competing against. And let me tell you she definitely blows me out the water. Hell I'd fuck her myself if I were into girls." I rant and Noah's eyes go wide with an amused look on his face.

"What!!"I spat at him. "Berry did you just say Fuck?" He asks barely able to contain his smirk. Uhh…I hate him. "So, it's not like we're children Puck. I am a grown woman if you hadn't noticed." I say sarcastically. "I've noticed Berry and I'm not complaining." He says his eyes burning hot making me feel all tingly.

I don't say anything I just stare back at him. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I hate that with one look he can make my head spin. I clear my throat breaking his gaze on me. "Well?" I say wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. His eyes narrow and he squares his shoulders. Shit!! Whatever he has to say next won't be good.

"Can you tell me why the fuck I have a mob of photographers snapping pictures of me and my baby? Did you know that they would be here? Was this your plan all along? Some stunt to get you in the press?" He seethes his fist balled at his sides. "No!! I would never do that Noah." I say my stomach churning at the thought he would think I would do something so low. "Don't call me that." He snaps at me. I just nod my head my heart aching at the sound of his voice.

"Can you believe those douches had the nerve to ask if you were her mother right in front of Soraya? You have no idea how hurt she was thinking that Quinn might not be her mother and I lied to her. I don't ever want to see my little girl like that ever." He practically yells. I can understand his anger. He's always been so protective of Soraya.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for all this to happen. Look my publicist is taking care of everything. In a few days it'll be like nothing happened." I say trying to ease his anger. Yup definitely wrong thing to say right now. He flashes me a dark look and my stomach tightens. "For you maybe but I don't live in New York or LA Berry. If you haven't forgotten I live in Lima and things here just don't go away." Noah vents his eyes hard and guarded.

I go to say something but he cuts me off. "Let me finish." He says and I nod my head. "You have no idea how long it took for people here to trust and respect me. If it weren't for Will I would have never gotten that teaching job. I worked my ass off to prove I wasn't some Lima-Loser and now with all this happening no one is going to give me the benefit of the doubt." He finishes the anger making the lines in his face and jaw tight.

"Please don't be angry. Things will work out. I don't think anyone will believe those stupid rumors anyways. Once I release my statement things will change. I mean really any reporter worth their salt will soon discover that Quinn is the name on the birth certificate and not mine." I say trying to sooth him. If I've learned one thing about Noah it's that you have to let him get his anger out before trying to reason with him.

"That's all well and good for you but here stupid rumors are what small towns are all about. So regardless if it's true or not people are gonna believe I cheated on Gloria and she is very well liked here. Despite her appearance she is smart and she owns the new bakery in town. She's good to the community and people love her for that. As far as they're concerned I'm just the same old Puck not good enough for Quinn, You and now her." He says his green eyes stormy and pain filled.

"I'm sorry." Is the only thing I can say. "Stop with the ' I'm sorry' bit Berry. I've heard that enough from you. Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. My life was pretty dam ok until you came back and now I don't know what to think." He snaps at me. Fuck this I'm tired of his attitude. I know he's hurt but dam if I'm just going to sit back and take it.

"What the fuck do you want from me!!? I don't even really know why I came back here. Obviously we are not the same people we were eleven years ago. The Noah I loved is gone. I don't even know who you are anymore. I don't even want to find out." I yell because I just can't take anymore of his bull.

He just smiles bitterly at me then claps his hands together. "Good performance Berry, I almost believed you. To bad it's me standing here because I could always see right through your front. You have to remember your act only works on an audience."He says with that dam smirk. Who am I kidding I know he's right but I'll never tell him as much.

"Ohh…I hate you!!" I sneer poking his extremely well cut chest with my tiny finger. "I know." He says calmly and grabs my wrist in his large warm hand making me even more irritated by him. I glare at him and he glares right back. Suddenly I'm very aware of how close we are standing to each other. I can feel the warmth of his body rolling off of him and his familiar scent of campfire and licorice invade all my senses.

I instinctively lean in and so does he, as are lips barely touch my eyes shut then nothing. I open my eyes to see Noah looking over his shoulder at Kurt. I was so wrapped up into him that I didn't even notice when Kurt came in the room. Dam Kurt, I'm so going to have to talk to him about his timing.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this…whatever this is but I must inform you Puck that Mr. Shue called here looking for you. Apparently your cell phone is off or something. Well anyways it seems that Gloria had to go and pick up your daughter early from the dance. I don't know what happened he just said to let you know if I saw you." Kurt finishes then cocks his well arched eyebrow at me.

Noah drops my hand as if it burned him then heads for the door tossing a quick goodbye over his shoulder. I'm left standing there completely confused and slightly annoyed for some reason. I trudge my way back to the kitchen to find Kurt gossiping on his cell.

"OMFG Mercedes you should have seen the caramel colored dream that walked in here. Her outfit was fabulous. I just about came at the sight of her in that vintage de la renta sweater dress and don't let me forget to mention the way her legs looked in those calfskin prada boots. I just about died." Kurt gushes about Gloria and I kind of want to punch my friend in his face right about now.

"Umm…hmm." I clear my throat and Kurt jumps up and flashes me his 'I just got caught doing something I shouldn't' look. "Mercedes darling I'll call you later. Luv ya bye." He says hurriedly then snaps his phone shut. "So what the hell was going on with you two?"Kurt asks thoroughly loving all this gossip. "I really don't know. One minute we're fighting and the next we almost kiss. I just don't know what to think anymore." I say feeling like my head is going to explode from all my thoughts of Noah.

"Oh sweetie, how bout we have dinner and then we'll drink a ridiculous amount of alcohol and watch a sexy young Brando. How does that sound?" He says lovingly and I just nod my head and take a seat at the large island in the kitchen. Kurt serves us dinner which I didn't even realize showed up during my whatever you want to call it with Noah. I eat not really enjoying the taste of my food but needing something in my stomach.

After dinner Kurt mixes up some strawberry margaritas and we down the whole pitcher with his chocolate brownies. It was definitely an interesting night watching A Streetcar Named Desire drunk with your very gay best friend.

The next morning I woke up slightly hung over and still hurting over Noah Pukerman. "Rach darling get up. I'm famished and I need a decent cup of coffee. My dad told me about this new bakery/café in town. I hear their blueberry muffins are to die for." Kurt says poking me trying to wake me up. "Uhh…fine just give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready." I say groggily getting out of bed.

"I've already laid out your outfit cuz lord knows what you would have thrown on in your condition." He says batting his lashes then sashaying his way downstairs. I hop in the shower then toss on a pair of black jeans a white tank and an oversized grey cashmere sweater jacket thing. I pull on my favorite pair of low heeled black boots and smooth out my wavy hair. I decide to forgo any makeup and grab my large black Jackie o sunglasses and my black Gucci bag.

"You look amazing." Kurt coos putting on his own large sunglasses. "I sure don't feel amazing." I mumble too tired to care right now. We walk out the house and there is a lot less photographers here than yesterday. Thank god. Hopefully they'll be gone by tomorrow. I'm pretty sure something more scandalous than me has happened by now.

We make the short drive to downtown Lima and park by the local drugstore. I put a few quarters in the meter then Kurt offers me his arm and I take it as we strut down the street to the bakery. I stop abruptly and drag Kurt with me behind a large suv. "What the hell Rachel?" Kurt whisper yells if that's even possible.

"Shit I forgot Noah said that Gloria owns the new bakery here. And look he's there with her." I say motioning Kurt to take a look. He glances around the suv. "My word even in jeans and sneakers she still looks fabulous." Kurt says making me want to push him into oncoming traffic. "So why are we hiding behind this vehicle?" Kurt asks slightly amused. "Because I don't want to see him all lovey dovey with her." I snap. "Well that's good because if he kisses her any harder I swear he'd be giving her a tonsillectomy right now." Kurt comments while his perfectly manicured eyebrows shoot up.

"What?" I say and peak around the SUV. My heart just literally breaks into a million little pieces. There right in front of my face is Noah with his lovely arms wrapped around Gloria's perfect hour glass shape with his hands resting on her round Jennifer Lopez sized ass. I feel like I should look away but it's like a car wreck you just have to look. Her slender arms are wrapped loosely around his neck and their foreheads are pressed together.

He's talking sweetly to her and her pouty lips spread easily into a seductive smile. He kisses her passionately not caring that they're standing on the sidewalk. It doesn't really matter because everyone that passes by just smiles at the two love birds and it makes my stomach sick. God I hate her. I know that's not right because I hardly know her but I can't help it. That should be me and Noah but I royally screwed that up. I just wish I knew a way that I could some how fix things.

The longer I look at them the more I wonder if his words were right. Maybe we did have too much baggage to be happy together. If I was being truly honest with myself and Noah I would admit that I never really did forgive him for lying to me about being the father of Quinn's baby. I was pissed and hurt but Noah was like a drug and I needed him more than anything so after a month I just pushed those feelings away and went back to him.

Once senior year came around I was so overstressed. I never really wanted to admit that i was starting to feel trapped. Not only was I preparing myself to go to NYU I was playing house with Noah and Soraya every weekend. I loved them but being mommy at that time was not an option for me but I was a coward and couldn't talk to him. I needed a clean break. It was like I was going cold turkey. I needed him out of my system or I would have never left Lima and I wouldn't have all the things I wanted so badly.

But now standing here and seeing him like that makes me wonder was everything that I had worked so hard for worth it, worth losing the love of my life, my Noah. I can feel the tears start to come and Kurt gently leads me away from the happy couple. "Oh honey please don't cry. If things between you and Puck are meant to be then they will just happen. You have to have faith." Kurt says soothingly. Faith…faith is all I have left. Faith is what I'm clinging too now. Faith that I'm strong enough to wait for him, faith that he'll realize how much we belong together and faith that this will end happily for everyone involved.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Puck's POV. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related.**

**I hope you like this. It's another look into Puck's mind.  
**

PuckPOV:

I walk in the bakery feeling like a complete piece of shit. I didn't mean to be so rough with her last night but Rachel had me so worked up and then the whole thing with Soraya just pushed me over the edge. When I saw the bruises I left on her hips and arm this morning I thought I would be sick. I've never been so aggressive with a female before and I know Gloria is too sweet and won't say anything but I need to apologize.

I head straight to the back and I can't help but smile at seeing her with her black hair piled high on her head and covered with flour and sugar. I think she's the most beautiful like this. No make up or fancy clothes just a pair of jeans, sneakers' and a plain with t-shirt, most of the time it's one of mine. I watch for a moment as she is teaching Soraya how to make her famous blueberry muffins.

My heart swells seeing her with Soraya being all motherly. Last night she rushed over to the school to pick up Ray without hesitation. I clench my hands just at the thought of last night. Is it wrong for me to want to beat the crap out of a thirteen year old loser?

_**Last night….**_

_I rush into the house feeling out of control. First the whole thing with Rachel has me questioning everything. I want her so badly but is it for the right reasons? Now this thing with Soraya is making my nerves stand on edge. I walk in the house and slam the door shut._

_"Noah?" Gloria's voice calls from upstairs. I walk towards my room and see her lying on the bed with a sleeping Soraya with the TV on. "What happened?" I say lowly but harshly. Glo slides out the bed carefully not wanting to wake Ray. She walks towards me and grabs my hand. "Cállate y me siga." She whispers. Thanks to Will I actually understand her for the most part when she speaks Spanish. I shut up and follow her just like she said._

_We go downstairs to the living room. _"_Siéntate ahora, I need you to be…ahh…calm when I tell you this." She says softly. I do as she says and take a seat on the over-sized beige sofa. I run my hand over my head just like I use to when I had my Mohawk. I can't help but ball my hands into fits just thinking about something bad happening to my baby._

_"Soraya is fine Ok. She…umm…this boy she liked, well sus manos estaban haciendo cosas que no se supone que debe hacer." She says so fast I hardly understood a word. "Glo you know I can't understand you when you talk so fast." I say losing my patients. "Ok ok…his… umm… hands were doing things she did not like when they were dancing." She says sitting gently on the coffee table in front of me._

_I grab her by the arms more roughly then I should have but my temper is rising and I'm already on the edge from earlier. "Cálmese por favor Noah. Ella está bien, she can take care of herself. Let's just say that boy will be walking funny for a while." Gloria says her large honey eyes willing me to calm down. I let go of her arms and she rubs the left one tenderly. "Shit Glo I'm sorry." I say taking her small arm in my hands and checking over it. I can already see the beginning of a bruise forming and I feel sick to my stomach._

_I kiss it softly. "I'm sorry." I say feeling like I'm losing my mind. "Shh…It's fine mi amor. I'm ok." She says sweetly taking my face in her tiny hands making me look her in the eye. "It's not ok. I shouldn't have done that." I say feeling so much like the old Puck. The Puck before Rachel. She kisses me softly on the forehead. "So how did everything go after I left?" She asks looking at me patiently waiting for me to answer. I can feel the anger rise in me again._

_Rachel has me going in circles. It's like nothing in my life makes sense anymore. All I can think about is what if. "Can we please not talk about that right now." I say through gritted teeth. I know it's wrong for me to get upset but I can't help it. The stress of the day is bearing down on me and I feel like I'm going to explode. Gloria crosses her arms over her chest pushing her full breast up. I can't help but stare. "Creo que tengo derecho a saber." She says her words sharp and her face showing her annoyance. "I know you have the right to know but not right now. I don't want to think about it." I say wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her into my lap forcefully._

_She glares at me but I want her, no I need her to make me forget Rachel. I need to get Rachel Berry out of my mind. I grip Gloria's hips tighter keeping her in place. "Ay…tirón you're hurting me." She pouts slapping my hands away from her hips. I pull her closer to me trying to get her to yield to me. She resists at first and I can't help but smirk. "Te necesito." I breathe in her ear then kiss my way down her neck. She loves when I speak Spanish to her. I don't know a whole lot but I know enough to turn her on._

_She relents and I force her lips to mine. Soon we are almost naked on the couch and I continue to ravish her. I know I'm not being as gentle as I usually am. I feel like shit knowing I'm using her to relieve this stress I'm under. I don't dwell on it because she's soft and warm and I need this to get Rachel off my mind. I can't believe I almost kissed her again. If Kurt hadn't walked it then god knows what we would have done. I don't think I could have refused her again. Especially not with her wearing that tiny tank top that hugged her in all the right places._

_I thrust harder into Gloria making her whimper slightly. The more I think of Rachel the harder I am with Glo. I know this is wrong but I can't stop. "Fuck!!" I grunt out as I release inside her bringing her over the edge with me. I collapse spent and exhausted next to Gloria. I hold her close while both of us come down from our high. _

_After a few minutes I get up and gather my things. Gloria does the same and we head to my bedroom. I scoop Soraya's small form up and carry her into her room. I tuck my baby girl in and I can't help but feel like everything is changing so much. I kiss her lightly on the head and make my way back to my room. _

_I strip and slide into bed next to Gloria. She's completely bare and I pull her close to me. Her curves feel nice against me but somehow I can't help but wonder how Rachel would feel. If she still smelled sweet like sugar cookies like she did when we were in high school. Gloria pulls my arm around her waist and I bury my face in her neck letting her sweet scent of oranges and rain lull me to sleep. _

It's early in the morning and I lazily open my eyes. Gloria slips out the bed and I watch her walk by and immediately I see the black and blue marks on her round hips. "Glo are you ok?" I ask jumping up in bed. She walks towards me and kisses me softly on the lips. "Si Carinio I'll be fine. I'm going to take Soraya with me to the bakery." I nod my head and run my fingertips over the marks on her smooth skin. She gives me a little smile and grabs her stuff and jumps in the shower.I lay back down and drift back to sleep with dreams filled of Rachel and what our life would have been like if she hadn't left. If Soraya were hers and not Quinn's.

I wake up and feel completely guilty. I know I have to make it up to Glo. I shower and dress and rush to the bakery. I stand and watch her a few minutes longer. I feel so conflicted about her and Rachel. It's like I'm split down the middle and one half of me wants Rachel and the other part wants Gloria. I just need to figure out which part wants it more than the other.

"Hey daddy." Soraya beams at me while mixing the batter in a large silver bowl. Glo gives me a sweet smile and brushes a few stray strands from Ray's face. "Perfecto, now just scoop some into the tins like I showed you while I talk to your papi outside." Gloria says and takes my hand and we walk out the front.

I lean against my truck and pull her towards me. "I'm really really sorry. I don't know what got into me last night." I say bowing my head not wanting to look at her eyes. "Noah, I know you didn't mean it." She says softly and I wrap my arms around her waist. I place my forehead against her. "Thanks for being there for Soraya last night and this morning. You don't know how much that means to me." I say pulling her closer and kissing her as passionately as I could.

I want her to feel how much I really do appreciate all the little things she does for me. She pulls away from me and gives me a questioning look. "What?" I ask hesitantly not really wanting to deal with anything right now. I just want to get lost in her and forget about what is going on around me. " ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?" She asks and my throat goes dry. Why did she have to ask me if I still love her?

I look at her not really sure how to answer her. "¿Me amas?" She asks the tears welling in her honey colored eyes. "Of course I love you." I say sounding like I'm trying to convince the both of us. She pulls away and faces away from me. I can tell she's about to cry and I hate that I'm doing this to her. "I'm going to visit with mi hermana in buffalo, NY. I'm going to stay for dos semanas. I won't hold anything against you for those two weeks. Pero I want you to make a choice when i get back from my sister's. Ella o yo." She says wiping the few stray tears from her cheeks.

I nod my head. "Ok." I say sullenly. I'm not looking forward to this decision but it's one that I have to make. I can either take a step back with Rachel or take a step forward with Gloria. I grab her hand softly and she turns her sad doe eyes to me. "Tell Soraya I'll see her later. I'm going to see Will for a bit. Are you going to be ok?" She smiles softly at me and nods her head. I watch her walk back inside and I feel like everything is spinning out of control.

How did I end up here? How could everything change so much? I drive back home and take care of a few things around the house. It's Sunday and I know that Will and Emma do their family thing with Maddie so I'll just wait to go hang out later with him. Will always knows the right things to say to me.

The doorbell rings as I finish emptying the dishwasher. I swing open the door without looking through the peephole. "Puck." The icy blonde says with a sneer, As if my life couldn't get any more fucked up. "Quinn." I sneer right back. She barges her way in the house tossing a tabloid mag at me with pictures of Rachel, me, Soraya and Gloria. "Since when is 'Man Hands' mother of my child?" She asks with a fake smile.

"She's not your daughter anymore or have you forgotten. You're just an egg donor." I say trying to keep myself from wringing her neck. "Right, well I see that bitch Rachel is still trying to steal someone's man." She says taking a seat on my sofa. "What are you here for Quinn? Soraya doesn't want to see you and it's none of your business why Rachel is here." I say feeling relieved that Gloria took Ray to spend the day at the bakery.

She just rolls her eyes at me and flips her long blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Where is she anyways?" Quinn asks softly. "She's with Gloria at the bakery." I say flatly. "I'm surprised you're still with Chiquita Banana. I would have sworn you would have ditched her just like the rest of them." She says meanly. "I don't have time for your games Quinn." I say wanting nothing more than to toss her outside on her ass.

"Look I just wanted to see how Soraya is. I'm not trying to play mommy now. I just want to know that she's ok." She says softly. I just glare at her. The fucking nerve of her to just show up here. "I'm in town for a few days. Here's my card. Give me a call if she changes her mind." Quinn says handing me the small white card. I take it from her grudgingly and walk her to the door.

She stops and turns to me. "I've seen the pictures of her in the magazines. She's beautiful Noah. You're doing a good job." She says genuinely then takes off to her car. I stare after her in shock. That's the nicest thing Quinn Frabray has ever said to me. I close the door and walk over to the couch. I flop down and close my eyes. This is going to be one fucking long ass day.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rachel and Puck get some alone time. Quinn shows up again and little Miss Soraya has a few things she would like to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related.**

**You guys are amazing. Thanks for all the reviews. I totally love this story. I was a die hard twilight fic writer but Rachel and Puck just broke me out of that. I really appreciate it. Please go to www(dot)photobucket(dot)com/arianna1281 to check out pics of the characters for this story. Leave comments to let me know if you guys like them. Thanks again.**

RPOV:

After this mornings fiasco I mope around the house all day. Kurt left to spend some time with his dad which left me all alone. I change into my comfy grey yoga pants and a black wifebeater. I felt a little nostalgic today so I pulled out my old yearbooks and started flipping through them. My heart ached at all the pictures of glee club. I hadn't realized how much I missed them until now.

My cell goes off bringing from thoughts of the past. "Hi Remy." I say not really feeling like hearing from my agent. "Rachel darling perk up a bit. I have some fabulous news." Remy says the excitement in her voice grabbing my attention. "Let me guess you're finally getting your Kelly bag after being on the waiting list for…what was it…three years now." I say sarcastically. "I wish. I would definitely not be sitting on the phone with you if I had. I would be running through central park in my jimmy choo's shouting at the top of my lungs how amazing I am." She says chuckling a little.

"Alright Remy, I get it. So what's the news?" I ask already bored of this conversation. "There's a new hot director in town and he's helming the new production of A Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." She purrs on the other end of the line. "Wow that's great. I love that play." I say truthfully. Maggie the cat is one of my favorite characters. Elisabeth Taylor did a phenomenal job in the movie version with Paul Newman.

"Well sweetie it's even better. He wants you for Maggie. He's already cast Brick with Jonathan Rys-Meyers. The two of you would look amazing together." She says her voice going up an octave. "Are you serious? Oh…wow…I'm…wow. When do rehearsals start?" I stammer completely taken aback. "In three weeks but he wants to see you in two weeks so he can see if there is any chemistry between you and Jonathan. Of course there will be. I won't worry. I'm overnighting the script to you so you can prepare. He wants you to do the bedroom scene together. Oh Rach you know what this means. If this goes well Hollywood is going to come a knocking." Remy squeals.

I can't help but squeal too. This role can be the one that will get me into movies and off the stage for a while. It's everything I've ever wanted. Suddenly my heart feels like it's going to break. Noah. How can I leave when I just found him again? "Sweetie what's wrong. I thought you would be a little more excited about this." Remy says snapping me from my thoughts. "I am. It's just a lot to think about." I say feeling so low now.

"Rachel please tell me this is not about that school teacher. Look sweetie if he loves you and I mean really loves you he'll understand. It's only for eight months. I'm pretty sure he can come and visit with you. This is a once in a lifetime chance honey. Don't give it up for something that might not work out." She says bluntly. I hate what she said but it's true in some ways. I love Noah and I know if I could get him back I know we could work something out.

"Ok Remy. I'll do it." I say feeling a little conflicted. "Don't worry Rachel things have a funny way of working themselves out. Just wait and see." She says and hangs up quickly. I'm so thrilled I practically bounce around the living room until the doorbell rings. I rush to the door hoping its Noah. I really want to share this with him.

I fling open the door and my face falls. It's the caramel colored dream as Kurt likes to call her. "Can I come in and talk to you, por favor?" She asks her accent making the words seem so sensual. "Umm…I guess…ok." I say showing her into the living room. She spins around quickly and faces me. She's taller than me, maybe a few inches but not by much. "I told him to make a choice. Tu o yo." She says flatly.

I take a better look at her and her eyes are bloodshot and puffy and her nose is slightly red from crying. She has no make up on but despite all that she's still beautiful. "Oh." I say not really sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing. She walks the rest of the way into the room then sits softly on the couch. "I'm going to see mi hermana for a few weeks. I told him to choose by the time I get back." Her accent thickened from the crying. I barely understood her but I get the gist of it.

I sit across from her not really sure how to comfort the woman who's man I want. It's not like they make a hallmark card for that. "I don't want to para presionarlo…how you say put pressure on him?" She says struggling for the right words. "I don't want to either." I say unsurely. She just nods her head and wipes away her tears. I offer her a tissue and she takes a few. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to come back here and cause trouble. I didn't know anything about you." I say trying to justify stealing someone else's man. How déjà vu is this.

"I love him but he'll never love me like you until you let him go. No se puede ir hacia atrás sólo hacia adelante." She sniffles. "I…umm…I don't know Spanish that well. I'm sorry." I say wishing she would just stick to English. "I…umm…you can't go backwards only forwards. If that makes sense." She says looking me straight in the eye. I nod my head. I think I get it. I'm his past and sometimes the past is best left behind. "I love him too. More than you'll probably ever know." I say defensively.

She snorts in disgust a little making me angrier. "You love the old him. Usted no lo conozco ahora." She says forcefully. I understand her now. "Your right I don't know this new version of him but he's still the same Noah underneath it all." I say my heart stinging at the truth of her words. I won't admit it to her but she's right. The Noah I love and the Noah she loves are two different people.

I sigh heavily not really knowing what to do in this situation. Quinn was just evil and vindictive when I was crushing on Finn. Gloria is nice but determined. The doorbell interrupts us again and I'm thankful for the distraction. I open the door fully expecting Kurt. "Berry." The tall blonde says with a fake plastic smile. I groan inwardly at the sight of none other than Quinn Frabray in all her glory.

She walks past me before I can even ask her in. "Quinn why don't you come in." I say aggravated by her. She waltzes in the living room taking a seat across from Gloria. What could she possibly want now and why the hell is she here in the first place? "Let me guess, you not happy to see me Berry. Puck wasn't too happy either." She says with a smirk. "What do you want Quinn?" I ask not wanting to deal with the ice bitch right now.

"You know Noah?" Gloria asks eying Quinn. "Of course I do Carmen Miranda. I am the mother of his child." Quinn says icily. Gloria looks as though she's ready to punch her in the face. "Mi nombre is Gloria." She says hotly. Quinn's face lights up at the recognition of the name. "Ahh…yes. That's why you look so familiar. Well looks like Noah still has good taste in woman, well besides 'Man Hands' over here." Quinn says enjoying herself too much.

"You should leave Quinn. I don't really want to deal with you right now." I say exasperated by her. Quinn ignores me and focuses her attention on Gloria. "You know she has a history of going after taken men. She tried stealing my boyfriend in high school." Quinn says glancing at me to see if I'll react to her. I want to but I won't give her the satisfaction. I just roll my eyes at her.

"Aww…come on Rachel it's all in good fun." She says the menace clear in her blue eyes. "What are you even doing here? It's not like you've been making regular visits to see Soraya." I snap at her and her face falls a little. "I'm here for Santana's engagement party. I'm here also to see how _my_ daughter is doing." She says putting the emphasis on the fact that she is Soraya's biological mother. Gloria just shakes her head at her.

"Tú no eres madre." Gloria spat at her. Quinn just huffs. "Speak English jLo." Quinn sneers. "I say you are no mother. I'm more a mother to her than you." Gloria says venom in her words. I can't believe I'm thinking this but Gloria is kinda growing on me. She's speaking the truth. She's been in Soraya's life for over two years now, spending more time with her than Quinn ever had.

Quinn narrows her eyes at Gloria. "You'll never be her mother. Noah is this close to dumping you if you haven't realized that yet. Rachel has her hooks in him and by the looks of it she's not letting go. You should cut your losses while you still have your pride and move on with your life." Quinn says coldly making me want to slap her.

I do want Noah but I don't want to make a fool out of Gloria. I look at her and her eyes begin to water. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up Quinn? You've been a total bitch since high school. This is none of your business." I yell surprising myself and Quinn. "Well it's about time you grew a backbone darling." I hear Kurt say behind me.

" Who would have ever thought I would be in a room surround by gorgeous woman that share one thing in common. You've all had dirty hot sex with him." Kurt says gesturing to Noah standing in the doorway awkwardly. Why is it we always see each other in these situations? I wish this was just a bad dream but my luck hasn't been that good so far.

"I need to leave. Con permiso. Me tengo que ir." Gloria says softly then gets up and practically runs towards the door. "Glo wait." Noah says and reaches for her arm. I notice a black and blue mark on her upper arm that she didn't have yesterday. She pulls away from him. "No me toque." She says a little too loudly and runs out the door. Noah looks at me and I just nod my head. I know he'll come back after he talks to her.

"I'm just going to go in the kitchen Rach." Kurt says and takes his leave probably going to call Mercedes with this day's gossip. I'm left standing glaring at Quinn. "I hope your happy now." I seethe at her. "Oh please like you weren't dying to say it to that pop tart." Quinn says rolling her eyes at me. "I may want Noah back but I'm not trying to hurt or humiliate her."I say feeling the old anger I had towards her come back to me full force.

"Oh spear me the 'saint Berry' bullshit. We're grown women now. Just admit it, you liked seeing her cry and run away from Puck. I know I did." She says with that dam plastic smile. How could someone so cold and bitchy give birth to a wonderful girl like Soraya? Thank god Noah has been raising her.

"Just leave Quinn. I don't want you in my house ever again. We are not friends and I'm tired of your bitchiness." I say my jaw clenched tight. She just rolls her eyes and grabs her purse. "Well it was a pleasure Berry." She says and saunters passed a hurt looking Noah and out the door. I flop down on the couch in frustration. My good mood from earlier is completely gone with the coming of the ice bitch.

"Hey." Noah says taking a seat next to me. The warmth from his body feels so good. "How is she?" I ask feeling oddly concerned for my so called rival. "She's upset and doesn't want to talk to me. She's leaving in the morning. I just didn't want her to leave on such a bad note." He says rubbing his face with his hand. I place my hand on his arm. He leans back and places his arm around my shoulders.

"Can I ask you something?" I say tentatively not sure if I should bring this up. "You can ask me anything you want Rachel." He says eyes looking like a stormy ocean. I take a deep breath. "The bruise on Gloria's arm, it looks like a handprint. Did you do that?" I ask my voice cracking a little as I feel him tense up next to me. He turns his head away from me. I can see the single tear run down his cheek.

He turns to me with a tortured look on his face. "You have to believe me Rachel, it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so messed up last night; everything with me and you and then Ray just made me lose it a little. I didn't mean to grab her so hard." He says the guilt clear in his pain filled eyes.

I cup his face in my hands. "I know you would never do that to her on purpose Noah. You're a good man and as much as I hate to say it you love her." I say wiping the tear from his face. He pulls me closer and I give in to him. His kiss is searing but soft. I want to take all his pain away. I know it's not right, that he still has some kind of relationship with Gloria but his lips make me forget everything.

I pull myself onto him straddling his lap. This just feels right. I'm so wrapped up into him that I barely register Kurt saying his goodbyes then leaving. It's just me and Noah. His warm hands pull me closer. I break away from the kiss and kiss my way down his neck. I can't help myself so I run my tongue along his pulse point and he taste just as good as she smells. His hands find purchase in my hair as he pulls me back in for a hard passionate kiss.

This is pure bliss. Apart of me wants to pull away and end this but it feels too dam good to stop. I moan a little and grind my warm center on his throbbing erection. I buck my hips a little more and he grips my hips bringing me down harder on his bulge. We both groan at the new friction between us. I hold him tighter to me and rest my forehead on her shoulder.

"I don't think this is a good idea. We should stop before things get out of hand." He says breathlessly. "I don't want to stop Noah. I want this, I want you." I say honestly and I kiss him tenderly pushing all rational thoughts out of my head. He complies and kisses me more fiercely.

He smirks a little at my eagerness but I'm too far gone to care. I just want to feel him in a way I haven't in a long time. "Rachel." He groans as I grind my hips more faster. "I don't want to think anymore I just want to feel. I wanna feel you, all of you." I say huskily and he groans some more. "Rachel I want you but not like this. I don't want to rush this." He says breathing heavily as I rub my warm center against him.

"Fuck." He grunts as we being to dry hump like we did in high school. I forgot how good it feels just to make out and mess around. Some times sex just complicates things. I start to ride his clothed erection and we both moan. He thrust his hips upward meeting me thrust for thrust. The friction this causes is mind blowing. This is an unimaginable mix of pleasure and pain. We're locked in this primal rhythm fighting for a sweet release.

"More…I…need more." I moan and he reaches between us and dips his fingers under my yoga pants. I groan as his thumb finds my sweet spot. "Yes..yes…uhh…there." I practically yell. He rubs furiously making my legs shake and my muscles tighten. I can feel the coil tightening in my lower belly and I know I'm close. "Uhh…uhh…Noah." I moan softly as I come undone. He pulls me down forcefully on his pulsating member as I bury my face in his sweaty neck as he cums hard. He places soft kisses on my forehead as we both come down from our high.

"Wow.." I say breathlessly. "Yeah, wow." He echoes my thoughts. He gives me a wicked grin and I can feel my insides tingle. "So do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?" He asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I can't help but laugh a little. "Of course I would Noah." I say and peck his lips softly. This is definitely the best way to end this crazy day.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up trouble in paradise. Will Rachel tell Puck about her new part? Has Puck really let go of Gloria? And is Quinn still trying to stir up some trouble?....Your just going to have to wait and see. **


	10. Soraya's POV

Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related.**

**A look into Soraya's mind. Hope you like this.**

SorayaPOV:

"By Auntie Tina. I'll see you later." I say waving to my aunt as I hop up the steps to my house. I put my key in the lock and turn. I swing open the door and yell out to see if my dad is home. "Honey I'm home." I yell but get no answer. Hmm…wonder what he's up too. Poor daddy has lady troubles at least that's what Uncle Will says.

I toss off my sneakers by the front door and head to the kitchen. I make a grilled cheese and spread out all my books from school on the floor. I turn on the TV and begin doing some homework. Forty five minutes later daddy comes home from football practice. "Hey Ray? How's Tina and Arty?" He asks grabbing a water bottle from the fridge then flopping down on the sofa near me.

"Good, they said to say hi." I say. "Look Ray I know this weekend has been kind of messed up but I still want to talk to you about what happened at the dance." My daddy asks all concerned like. "Daddy that was like two days ago. I don't want to talk about. I mean I already did with Gloria." I say and I notice him wince at the use of her name. "Soraya I'm your father. I wanna know so I can get that punk kid." He says the anger making his face hard and his eyes dark

"Daddy nothing happened that I couldn't handle. Gloria taught me how to deal with boys like that." I say getting up and sitting next to him on the couch. "I know you are though Ray but I'm still your father. I just want to make sure your safe." He says pulling me into a bear hug. He releases me then places a kiss on my forehead. "Hey are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my 'guns'?" I say with my signature smirk and flex my small arms.

Daddy busts out laughing. "You are so much like me it's scary." He chuckles. I love making him laugh. He helps me finish my homework then makes dinner for me. "I'm going out tonight with a friend. I promise I won't be home too late." He says handing me a plate full of pasta and sauce. "Is this friend why Gloria left this morning?" I ask taking a bite of my spaghetti. His eyes get sad and I feel horrible for asking.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. Things are complicated Soraya. I wish I could explain it better." He says taking a bite of my garlic toast. "Uhh…get your own old man." I say swatting his hand away from my plate. No one messes with my food. "I'm not old i'm only 16 years older than you." He says playfully. "Can I meet her?" I ask curious about this new friend. I haven't really liked many of daddy's so called 'friends' except Glo.

"Sure baby girl. She's coming by in about an hour." He says. We talk about school and I avoid questions about boys and he avoids questions about Gloria. I wash the dishes as he goes to get dressed. The phone rings and I grab it. "Puckerman residence." I say to someone that is just breathing at the other end. I go to hang up when I hear a voice. "Soraya? Is that you?" The voice asks. "A…yeah it's me who's this?" I ask wondering who the hell this is.

"It's me Quinn, your mom." Quinn says. "Why are you calling?" I ask angrily. "Please Soraya just hear me out. Don't hang up. I just want to see you." She pleads. "You can't just call once in a blue moon and expect me to act all daughterly." I yell. I hate when she calls, I get all irritated for the rest of the day. "Soraya please. I know I've made some mistakes. I just want to see you. That's all. I'm not trying to play mommy." Quinn pleads. "I…uhh…I have to think. Daddy will call you later." I say and hang up the phone.

I love it being just me and my dad but sometimes it would be nice to have a mom around full time but Quinn is definitely not the kind of mother I want. I have Auntie Emma and Tina but it's still not the same. Gloria's the closest thing I have to a mom even though she's only like ten years older than me, I still love her like a mom. I wipe away my tears just as someone knocks on the door. "I'll get it daddy." I yell walking towards the door.

I open it and it's the pretty woman from the other day. I so should have known it would be her. "Hi…umm…come in." I say trying to be nice like I promised daddy. "Hi I'm Rachel, wow you're so grown up. The last time I saw you, you just turned two." She says beaming at me and I just stare at her. "Ok." I say not really sure what to say to her. She follows me into the living room and I jump on the sofa and tuck my legs under me. She daintily takes a seat on daddy's favorite chair.

She is way to girly for me. She's really pretty and I like her dress but she's so…hmm…proper. I look at her and can't help but smirk. "So Rachel….what are your intentions with my father?" I ask with my most serious face I can manage. I try not to laugh as her eyes widen and she looks like a fish with her mouth opening and shutting a few times.

"What do you mean intentions?" She asks. "I mean why are you with him? Do you love him? I mean if you do that's ok I guess. Do you know he has a girlfriend? At least he did yesterday? I don't know about now. I think they're having a fight but no one ever tells me anything. Anyway daddy says I'm too young to understand but hello I'm like almost a teenager. You know." I ramble on something I usually do when I get a little worked up.

She looks at me with a stunned look on her face. "I…you see…well…ok...How…hmm." She stammers and I try not to laugh. "Ray, are you done with your interrogation yet?" Daddy asks walking into the room looking very handsome with his navy blue button up and dark jeans. "What?" I say batting my lashes and using my best puppy dog face. He shakes his head and walks over to Rachel. She stands and he kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you later baby girl." He says pulling on his black jacket. "It was nice meeting you Rachel. I expect him to be home no later than 10:30pm. It is a school night after all." I say and flash them a wicked grin. I love watching daddy's dates squirm. Hey if they want him they have to put up with me. "I promise not to keep him out to late." Rachel says sweetly with another bright smile. My dad laughs a little but his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

I guess this has something to do about why Glo was crying yesterday and why she left today. I grab my daddy's hand and pull him into the kitchen. "We'll be right back." I yell to Rachel over my shoulder. I place my hands on my hips and give him my best diva glare. "Ray?" He says sternly. "Daddy, are you happy?" I ask simply. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand over his head. Something I notice he does when he's trying to figure out what to say. All my girlfriends think it's cute when he does that. EWW!!! "I'm trying to be Ray. I really am." He says pulling me into a hug. "Just do what's right for you. Ok." I say and he nods his head.

"How did you get to be so smart?" He asks pulling away from me. "Shut up…are you still questioning my badassness? Of course I'm smart. I'm your daughter aren't I?" I say and cock my eyebrow at him. He laughs again and I feel better now. I just want him to be happy. As long as this Rachel person can make him happy I guess I can try to get along with her. I'll just have to see if she passes _my_ test first.

**A/N: Please Review. I hope you like this look into Soraya's mind. She's kinda a smartass and she loves her daddy fiercely and only wants the best for him. Rachel and she will get to spend some time together soon. Thanks again.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own anything Glee related.**

**Thanks guys for all the reviews. I really do appreciate it. I hope you guys like this chapter. It'll give you another look into how torn Puck is. There's only a few more chapters left. Don't be surprised if a major cliff hanger comes up soon. I still don't know exactly where I'm going with this story. It started out so black and white but now things are in the grey area. I'm going back and forth between two possible endings. Just hang in there with me and I'm sure it will be good. Thanks again.**

PuckPOV:

This past week with Rachel has been great. She brings lunch to me while I'm at work and at night we either go out or stay in at her place or mine. The physical stuff has been amazing. She still does smell sweet like sugar cookies. I missed the way she felt against me in bed. I feel almost nostalgic with her.

Soraya and she have been getting along for the most part. There have been one or two interesting conversations I walked in on. I know Ray can be a bit too much like me at times and Rachel still can come off a little abrasive like she use too be in high school. "I don't think she likes me Noah." Rachel says cuddling close to me on my large sofa. "Rach you just have to give her time. She's a lot like me. You know how long it took for me to like you." I say with a chuckle at the thought of how I use to toss slushies at her.

"Noah this isn't funny. I think she might think I'm trying to take Gloria's place. I don't want her to feel that way." She says her eyes full of worry. I can't help but tense at the mention of _her_. "If you want I'll talk to Soraya tomorrow before you pick her up." I say my mind wondering to what _she_ is doing. This is the longest I've ever gone without speaking to Gloria in over two years. "I think that's a great idea Noah." Rachel says her voice snapping me back to reality.

"Come on we should get going if we want to make the movie on time." Rachel says getting up and grabbing her coat and purse. "Ahh…yeah right of course." I say and pat my pockets in my jeans and shirt. "What are you looking for?" Rachel asks looking at me curiously. "I…umm…I don't know. I just feel like I'm missing something. I don't know, it's nothing." I say and grab my car keys and coat.

We make it to the movies and it flies by. I couldn't even tell you what the movie was about. It was some boring chick flick Rachel wanted to see. We walk slowly hand in hand back to my truck. "Noah, are you ok?" Rachel asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I ask not really sure what she thinks is wrong with me. "I don't know you just seem distracted lately." She says hoping gracefully into the passenger side. "It's nothing. It's just football season and Soraya is always up to something. The usual." I say half heartedly. Truthfully I have no idea what's up with me.

I decide to spend the night at Rachel's because Soraya is at Arty and Tina's. "You still smell sweet like sugar cookies." I say kissing along her slender throat. "Mmm…" She moans as I run my hands up her back under her shirt. I love the feel of her skin. "Noah stop trying to get out of talking to me." Rachel says pulling away from me much too soon for my liking. "Come on baby let's continue this upstairs." I murmur softly in her ear. She pulls away from me again and the look on her face says that I'll be spending the night in a cold shower.

"Fine Berry what do you want to talk about?" I ask my good mood fading fast. "I don't know how to say this. You're with me but not really with me. It's like…I don't know how to explain it." She says her coffee colored eyes pleading with me to understand. "That doesn't make any fucking sense. I'm here, right here with you." I say forcefully. She places her small hands on face making me look at her in the eyes.

"Noah, do you still want to be with Gloria?" Rachel asks taking me by surprise. I know she has every right to ask that question but I'm at a loss for words. "What are you talking about? I'm with you. This past week has been amazing. I know she'll be back in a week and I have to make a choice but I thought it was clear that I'm with you." I say trying to sound convincing. I want her. I've always wanted her.

"Then why do you have to wait another week to tell her?" She asks bluntly. "I...I…I…" I really don't have an answer for this. I don't know why either. "Right. I see." Rachel says and gets up sighing heavily. "Where are you going?" I ask following her toward the door. "I think you should go home Noah. I think maybe I should give you some time to think things over. Clearly you're still very conflicted about your feelings." She says in typical Berry form.

"Rachel." I plead with her but her face is set and determined. "Fine." I huff and grab my coat and keys. I pull her close and kiss her softly. "Tell Soraya I'll be picking her up tomorrow at noon." She says and I just nod my head. I slowly walk towards my truck feeling like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I don't even remember the drive home. I sit in my driveway wondering how I ended up in this situation.

I take a deep calming breath and head in the house. After a very long cold shower I toss on a pair of basketball shorts. With Ray gone for the night the house seems so empty and cold. Usually on nights like these Glo would be in the kitchen dancing around to some latin music and cooking up a storm. I push thoughts of her a way. We're not the same anymore. At least I'm not.

I grab my cell and she still hasn't returned any of my texts. I know I'm with Rachel now but I just want to make sure she's ok. It's weird not talking to her when I've spent almost every night for the past two years with her in some way or another. I grab a bottle of water and my laptop. I head upstairs and lounge on my bed going through my e-mails. Her scent of oranges and rain still cling to the pillows. Especially the one she hugs when she sleeps. I'm oddly comforted by that.

I remember the first night she spent here. She had on one of my plain with tees and hugged the pillow tightly while burying her face in it. She was curled up on her side and she looked so adorable. Like a little kid and their teddy bear. I shake my head to clear my mind of those thoughts.

I delete some junk e- mail and click on one from facebook. It says that Nina De la Cruz has added photos to her account. That's Gloria's sister. I click on the link and immediately Glo's face pops up her cheek pressed against her sisters both beaming into the camera. The caption under the picture 'Ladies Night'. I chuckle a little to myself. Her sister stays in the clubs unlike Gloria who prefers to stay home. I flip through the rest all of them with her, her sister and various friends posing with drinks and smiling but Glo's doesn't reach her honey colored eyes. I feel a tinge of guilt knowing that it's because of me.

I look closely at the pictures and she looks stunning. Her backless bright yellow top plunges so low in the front you can almost see her belly button. The front of the shirt is only being held together by a small silver chain across her rather large breast. The rest of her curves are accentuated by her tight dark jeans and bright yellow stilettos. The yellow of her shirt makes her caramel skin glow. How did a lima loser like me end up torn between two beautiful women?

Gloria wasn't just any girlfriend she's my best friend. I hate the fact that I'm probably going to lose everything we share together. I just hope her and Soraya remain close. Knowing Glo she would never leave her life just because of me. Her and Ray are thick as thieves. Sometimes I wonder if she started dating me solely because of Soraya. The two clicked the moment they met which was usual because Ray never likes anyone that is remotely interested in me.

I finish flipping through the pictures and the last one has my blood boiling. WHAT THE FUCK!! I know deep down I have no right to be jealous but I can't help it. Glo's perched on the lap of none other than quarterback of the Buffalo Bills Capone Smith. Some of the other players are standing behind them with her sister seductively hanging off of one of the guys and Gloria is smiling sweetly while one of his hands rests on her thigh to high up for my liking. His other hand gripping her waist whiles his chin rest on her bare shoulder. The caption under the pic 'Lucky Gloria gets to be up close and personal with hottie QB'.

I slam shut my laptop and cringe hopping I didn't break it. I jump up and pace around the bedroom. Why the fuck am I jealous? I have Rachel. That's all I need. But a small part of me still feels the green eyed monster ready to take over. I grab my cell and dial the familiar number. It rings and rings then goes to voicemail. " Me siento perdido su llamada deje un mensaje y le pondremos en contacto con usted." He voice says informing me to leave a message. I hear the beep and say "Glo it's me just call me. I need to talk to you." I shut the phone and toss on a t-shirt.

I pull on my sneakers and grab my keys. I head over to the one place I know I can get some advice. Will's. I knock on his door and Emma answers a huge smile plastered on her face. "I figured you'd be dropping by sooner or later." She says and gives me a hug. They know me too well. I throw myself down on their couch as she goes to get Will.

A few minutes later Will walks in holding two coronas. He hands me one and takes a seat on the other sofa. "Let me guess women trouble?" He says with a knowing smile. "Yeah." I say resting my elbows on my knees. "I don't know anymore. I always wondered what if about Rachel and then she shows up and it's great. But then there's Gloria and she's amazing too. Her and Ray are so close and other than you she's my best friend. I just don't know." I say exasperated by this whole thing. I take a deep drink from my beer.

"It looks like a tough choice. I mean back in high school you and Rachel were perfect for each other. She seemed to balance you out. You changed for the better with her and Soraya. Then she left and I thought you would never be happy like that again. Then Gloria happens. She brought back apart of you I never thought I would see again." He says thoughtfully.

"Shit that really doesn't help me." I say wearily. "Look man, you have your past and your present right in front of you. Now you have to choose which will be your future. You have to ask yourself some hard questions. Like if Rachel never came back would you still be with Gloria? Or if you weren't with Gloria would you have gone to get Rachel back? In the end it boils down to when you close your eyes and picture your future, who do you see yourself sharing it with?" He finishes then takes a drink from his beer.

"That's the problem Will. I can easily see both of them in my future." I say feeling more confused than I was before. "Yeah but in what capacity? Friend, lover, wife?" He says sagely. "I don't know. I really don't fucking know." I say rubbing my head trying to ease the tension all this drama is causing. "Don't beat yourself up too much. Believe me you'll know when it's right. That one moment everything will click and suddenly you'll know that you can't live without her." He says and finishes his beer. I nod my head still deep in thought. I finish off my beer and then head home.

I have a lot of thinking to do. I'm not looking forward to any of this because no matter what choice I make someone will get hurt. Someone that I love and I feel like a complete jerk for it.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Rachel and Soraya spend the day together and Quinn makes an appearance. Also the cat's out the bag about Rachel's new part. How will Puck take the news? Will Gloria call Puck back? Who will he choose in the end?....I don't even know for sure.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own Glee**

**You guys rock. All the reviews have been amazing and I'm glad that this story has several of you guys torn just like Puck. I'm so torn too. But I promise everyone will get a happy ending. With who I'm still not quite sure yet but it will be good. Thanks again.**

RPOV:

Last night was a mess. I can't believe I made Noah leave. "What is wrong with you Rach? He practically told you he chose you and you made that hot piece of hunky man go home." Kurt admonishes me after I explain about my night. "I know he's saying the words but it just doesn't seem like he's feeling it. I know he loves me and wants me but it just feels kind of off. I can't explain it." I say not entirely sure what I'm talking about.

"Don't worry honey it's probably just some man thing. I'm sure everything will be fine. So let's change the subject and tell me about this new role you have. You're going to make a fabulous Maggie." Kurt coos on the other end of the line. "I hope so. I'm supposed to be in New York next week." I sigh flipping lazily through the script that my agent sent me. "Have you told Puck yet?" Kurt asks. "No not yet." I say weakly. "Honey you can't just wait to the last minute. Men like Puck don't take surprises well." Kurt says and I can almost picture him arching his well plucked eyebrow at me.

"I know I know I promise to tell him soon. Look Kurt I'll call you later I have to go and pick up Soraya for some grown up girl bonding time." I say feeling nervous at spending the day alone with her. "Ok love I'll talk to you later." Kurt says and hangs up the phone. I look in the mirror making sure my hair and make up look good. I opted for a sleek straight look with just a little mascara and some nude gloss. The deep purple of my puff sleeved button up with ruffles on the front makes my eyes pop and my black menswear pants look great with my black Prada wedges.

I grab my clutch and trench coat and head over to Noah's house. I just hope he's not to upset about last night. I pull into his drive and see his truck so I know he's home. I calm my nerves. She's only a twelve year old? What could she possible do to me?

I knock on the door and Soraya flings it open. She gives me a wide impish grin looking very much like her mother. In fact the only thing she inherited from Noah is the color of his eyes and hair. I follow her into the living where she leaves me so she can grab her shoes and coat. She has a style all her own. Noah joked once that she doesn't have outfits she has costumes. I noticed every week is a new theme for her. Last week she had taken to dressing like a character from a 1980's Molly Ringwald movie.

Noah said his favorite so far is when she spent about three months dressing like an 85 year old woman or as she had called it 'little old lady chic'. I nearly pissed my pants when he went into detail of her unusual attire. Apparently she went to several thrift stores and managed to put together a wardrobe reminiscent of Sofia from golden girls. Matronly dresses, gaudy brooches, cardigan sweaters she wore over her shoulders and clasped together with a little chain and pillbox hats. She even managed to find reading glasses that hung from the neck on a strand of pearls and sturdy orthopedic shoes. I laughed till I cried with the mention of her footwear.

This week I'm not entirely sure what she's going for. I think it might be a tribute to Rebel Without a Cause. Yesterday she was wearing an oxford shirt with a sweater vest, skinny tie, black cropped pants, and black ballet flats. I assume she was trying to be Plato but with a girly twist. I think she's channeling her inner James Dean today with a red jacket, white fitted t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans cuffed at the bottom and black motorcycle boots. It's a boyish outfit but on her it's very cute. I wonder if tomorrow she would dress like Natalie Wood's character Judy.

She is definitely her own person. I walk around the living room looking at all the pictures of her through the years. I feel like I have so much time to make up for. "She's something else isn't she?" Noah says walking up behind me. I turn around to look at him and I can tell he hasn't slept that well. "That she is. How are you? You look so tired." I say noticing the slight bags under his eyes.

"Just got a lot going on my mind is all." He says and I feel a little guilty knowing it has to do with me. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into a warm hug. He holds me tighter resting his cheek on the top of my head. I could stay like this forever. Suddenly someone clears their throat and we jump apart. Soraya is there standing with her hand on her hip with her father's signature smirk.

"I'm ready." She says simply and pulls her glossy black curls into a low ponytail. Noah goes to her beaming a huge grin at her. "Let me get a look at this new outfit? Interesting…hmm…definitely better than yesterday. I wasn't feeling the whole Arty vibe you had going on." He says jokingly and she just rolls her eyes. "I was so not Uncle Arty even though he did give me one of his old sweater vest. I did make a few alterations. I thought I looked pretty awesome." She responds hitting Noah lightly on his arm. They have a unique dynamic. Sometimes they're father/daughter, and then other times they're more like brother/sister. Occasionally it can be like mother/son. It's very interesting to watch.

"Ok Rachel I'm ready to go." She says and kisses Noah on the cheek. "Bye daddy." She yells over her shoulder as she races out the door. Yes, she is definitely a character. "Stay for dinner tonight. It's Ray's night to cook and she's pretty good at it." He says the pride in his little girl evident in his eyes. "Ok." I say knowing I have to talk to him anyways about my new role. I peck him lightly on the lips and leave.

We drive to the mall in awkward silence. I try to make conversation with her but she's more like her father and prefers to flip through the radio stations in relative quite. Twenty minutes later we park and head into the mall. "Ohh can we go to the book store first?" She asks excitedly and I can't help but smile. "Of course." I say just happy that she's finally talking to me. We spend the next couple of hours shopping and it's surprisingly fun.

"I'm starved." She says dramatically and we head to the food court. I get a few stares but nothing more than that. The paparazzi left days ago to cover some new young pop star getting caught doing coke back stage at a benefit for the fight against teenage drug use. So I'm all but forgotten now. Which is good for now.

Soraya gets a large slice of pizza, cheesy garlic bread, and a small side salad at my insistence. I decided on large garden salad and some iced green tea. I watch as this tiny girl practically inhales her food. Where she puts it I'll never know. "So have you and my dad had sex yet." She asks bluntly and I nearly choke on my tea.

"Soraya…" I start but she cuts me off. "You can call me Ray." She says gazing at me as if she were trying to figure something out. "I've never really liked using nicknames. Soraya is a beautiful name, I don't see why you don't use it more often." I tell her and she just looks at me. "Well have you done the deed? Did you use protection? I'm not entirely sure I want a sibling just yet. I like being the only child." She says flashing me a wicked grin.

"Soraya…I mean Ray I don't think that is really a topic we should be discussing." I say my cheeks burning. "Why not? I do know about sex. Not that I've ever done it I'm just saying I know of it." She says moving her hands animatedly. She talks a lot with her hands I notice. "Look Ray…I...well it's just something I'm not comfortable discussing with you." I say wanting nothing more than to end this conversation. "Ok…how about a new question." She says smirking again. She is far too much like her father.

"Ok." I say hesitantly. I'm afraid of what she'll say next. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asks thoroughly enjoying making me uncomfortable. "No." I answer quickly wanting desperately for her to move on to another topic. "What's your favorite sexual position?" She asks with a serious face but her eyes dancing with amusement. Again I can feel my cheeks burning. "I'm not answering that." I say wanting the earth beneath me to open up and swallow me whole.

"Why not? This is what woman talk about. I have watched reruns of Sex and the city before. I'm a woman now. At least that's what Gloria said since I started to menstruate." She continues with the same serious look. Why does she want to torture me? "Well I agree that some women like to discuss things of a certain nature, I for one am not one of those women. I prefer to keep private matters private." I say trying not to let my discomfort show.

"Boo…your no fun. At least Gloria humors me and tells me some off the wall stuff even if it's not true." She says gauging my reaction. "I'm not Gloria." I say tersely. "I noticed." She snaps back. Uhh…how did I let her suck me into this conversation? She's too damn smart for her age. How am I supposed to justify moving in on her dad while he's in a relationship with someone else?

"I'm not trying to take her place in your life Soraya. I would never do that. I just want to be added to yours if you'll have me?" I say sincerely. She tilts her head slightly like she's sizing me up. "You're trying to replace her in daddy's life." She states simply and I can't help but cringe at her words. "Not everything is so black and white. There are grey areas." I say sighing heavily. She nods her head and continues to eat.

The ride home is just as awkward. How am I ever going to get on her good side? I know it's important for her to like me and I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle. I pull into the drive way and as I put the car in park Soraya faces me. "I like you Rachel. I just don't know if I like you for my daddy. But I would like to try." She says and for the first time smiles a genuine Soraya smile. Not a Puck smirk or a Quinn grin. "Thank you." Is all I say.

Soraya grabs her bags and dashes into the house. I leave my purchases in my car and follow her in. I stand silently watching as Soraya animatedly recounts our shopping trip to a beaming Noah. I take my trench coat off and my cell starts to ring. It's my agent Remy and I just know something is up. I answer the phone and walk out onto the front porch.

"I need your ass on the first flight to New York in the morning." Remy practically yells at me. "Hello to you too." I say snidely. "Rachel, I don't have time for this. I need you here asap. The director Marcus needs you in town by tomorrow night. It seems Jonathan has a scheduling conflict and he wants to test you guys together tomorrow." She says in one breath. "Remy I…it's just I still have things to take care of here." I say tiredly. All the stress seems to be catching up to me.

"Rachel do not make me play the guilt card with you because I will do it." Remy scolds me like a child. "Please I just can't leave right now. Can't we just reschedule?" I ask hoping she'll find away around this. "I already tried. I'm sorry rehearsals will be starting soon and he wants to see the chemistry between you two first. Rachel I need you here. I booked your flight already. First thing in the morning." She says her voice hard leaving me no room to negotiate.

I make one last ditch effort. "Remy please I just need to stay a few more days. I promise to be there in time for rehearsals." I beg. "I can't believe your making me do this. Fine Rachel stay in Ohio. Throw away all the work I did. You have no idea how I had to bend over backwards to get you this job. Everyone knows how much of a perfectionist you can be and how much a diva you are but I groveled, begged for this chance for you. And you know why? Because that's how much I believe in you. I was the only one willing to take a chance on you when you first got out of NYU. I pushed aside what everyone else told me because I knew you would be a star. I believed you when you said you were willing do to everything to achieve your dreams." She rants and I can feel the guilt set in.

"OK, I'll be there." I say knowing full well what she said was true. She was the only one willing to take me on. Every other agent didn't want to put up with my as she puts it 'crazy obsessive' determination. "Thank you." She says sweetly then hangs up before I can change my mind. I turn around and run smack into Noah's firm warm chest. I look up and his expression is unreadable which knowing him isn't good.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask nervously. "Long enough. So were you going to tell me this time or were you just going to disappear again?" He asks his face a hard mask but his eyes simmering hot. "I was going to tell you tonight. I wasn't just going to leave." I say wanting nothing more than to be wrapped in his strong arms. "How long are you going to be gone for this time?" He asks coldly. "Noah please don't be upset with me. When I came back here I planned on staying for awhile but now this part came up and it's too good to pass up." I say and watch as he just nods his head.

"This could be a good thing. You can have time alone to think things over. I promise to come back before rehearsals begin. We can make this work Noah, I just know we can." I continue hoping he'll see my side of things. His face softens a little. "OK. I guess I just have to accept this part of you. It's your career and I know how hard you worked to get to this point so I won't make things harder for you." He says and pulls me into a warm bear hug. "Oh Noah, I promise we'll make it work." I say feeling like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.

I spend the rest of the night with Noah and Soraya. We have a nice dinner and watch a movie. Surprise, surprise Soraya picked Rebel Without A Cause. I cuddle close to Noah and I know no matter what happens I made the right decision by coming back. The doorbell rings and a feeling of dread hits me. Noah gets up to answer the door. His back goes rigid and his face hardens at the sight of the person on the other side of the door. "Quinn." He says harshly and I know the peacefulness of this night is gone.

**A/N: Please Review. Next up Puck's POV. Will he choose his past? Or will he choose his present? I still don't know and probably won't until the moment I type it. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews. You guys are so amazing. I'm so flattered and grateful for all the wonderful things you all have said. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again.**

PuckPOV:

"Quinn." I say through gritted teeth. "Hi Noah." She says softly. Noah? Since when did she ever call me Noah? "What is it that you want Quinn? Soraya fell asleep already and I don't think she wants to see you right now." I say trying my best to quell my anger. "Can we talk please?" She asks her eyes pleading and slightly desperate.

"Noah, sorry to interrupt but I should be leaving. Quinn." Rachel says holding her jacket and purse. "I thought you could stay a little longer." I say to Rachel not really ready to let her go. "I wish I could but I have an early flight and then I still have to pack, so I should really get home now. I'll call you when my flight lands." She says coming closer and wrapping her arms around me. I pull her closer and bury my face in her neck inhaling her sweet scent.

She pulls away slightly and places a deep kiss on my lips. We put all our feelings into this kiss. It's not nearly enough for me but I guess I'll take what I can get. "Bye. Quinn, I would say it was a pleasure but then I would be lying. So see ya around I guess." She says politely and Quinn just gives her a tight smile. I watch Rachel walk away and then I step out onto the porch. I close the door softly behind me so Ray can stay asleep. I don't want her to see Quinn here.

"So what do you want Quinn?" I ask again. "You never called me. I…just... I want to see her." She says the tears flowing freely from her eyes. I take a closer look at her and I'm shocked at what I see. She's in sweats and her golden hair is pulled into a messy bun. Her eyes are red rimmed and her face is flush and splotchy. "You look like shit. Are you ok?" I ask suddenly feeling concerned for her. Quinn has never looked this way. Even when pregnant she always had to look her best.

She lets out a small laugh and wipes her face. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head no. "Quinn what's wrong? You're kinda freaking me out." I say feeling a little apprehensive about why she's here. "I'm sick Noah." She says and lets out a deep sigh. "What do you mean sick? Do you have to flu or a cold? I don't understand." I say completely confused now. "I have breast cancer. Stage 1." She says biting her bottom lip with tears in her eyes. She looks so much like Soraya right now.

"Cancer?" I say barely able to get the word out. She nods her head and her small frame begins to shake with her sobs. I instinctively pull her in my arms and she clings to me while she cries. I stand there numb holding onto the mother of my child. A woman I once loved as a boy. A woman who despite how angry I am with her I still care about. "How…uhh…when?" I ask my chest feeling like someone just knocked the air out of me.

"I've known for a month now. My doctor says we caught it early. I'm…I'm…uhh…I'm getting a double mastectomy next week followed by some chemo. That's why I'm here." She says her voice horse from crying. I pull her into the house and make her take a seat at the kitchen table. I lean against the counter and rub the back of my neck trying to collect my thoughts.

"Why are you here? Wouldn't the doctors in LA be better?" I ask while busying myself by grabbing some milk and warming it on the stove. I keep my back to her afraid if I look at her I might break down. "They do but they have good doctors here too. I just didn't want to be alone. My family and I hardly talk and the friends I have there are more like frenemys. You and Soraya are the closest thing I have to family. Pathetic right." She says in a bittersweet tone.

"Your not pathetic Quinn." I say still not looking at her. I grab a mug and mix some coco powder, sugar, vanillia, a pinch of salt and a dash of cayenne pepper with the warm milk. I stir everything together and walk over to the table. I hand the mug to Quinn then take a seat. She gives me a sad smile and takes a sip. "You remembered." She says softly as she stares into the mug as if it held all the answers to her problems.

"How could I forget? You craved it almost every day the month before Ray was born." I say my voice cracking slightly. I reach out and grab her small hand. "I know we haven't been close and I know part of it is my fault. I was so angry with you, but I promise Quinn you won't have to do this yourself. Soraya and I will be here for you. Look at the bright side you get a set of new perky breast." I say the stupid rogue tears seeping from my eyes. "Thanks,i guess. Can I tell her myself? I want her to understand that this isn't the only reason why I wanted to see her. I've wanted to see her for so long. I just thought I had more time." She says the stress of everything making her shoulders sag and her eyes water.

I get up and pull her into another hug. "You're going to be fine Quinn. You're Quinn Frabray and you don't let anything bring you down. Not even getting knocked up by a lima loser like me." I say with a small laugh. She holds me tighter. "You were never a loser Noah." She says her voice full of conviction. We stay like this for a while until her silent tears dry.

I make up the guest bedroom for her because she's tired and a part of me is scared that something might happen to her if i let her out my sight. No matter how pissed I have been at her, I always wanted her and Ray to be close someday. I scoop Soraya in my arms and Quinn follows me upstairs. We both tuck her in and Quinn cries some more. I hug her again and try to sooth her then I send her off to bed.

I climb wearily into my bed. I feel like I've been hit by a semi and the only person I want to talk to is not here. I stare at my cell and wonder if I should call but then I look at the time and she's probably asleep right now. I'll wait till tomorrow. I don't feel like breaking down right now. I close my eyes and will myself to sleep. I drift of to a restless sleep.

_**Next day….**_

I wake up feeling worse than before I went to bed. I look at the alarm clock and it's already noon. I lazily make my way downstairs and the smell of coffee hits me full force. I walk in the kitchen and see Quinn at the stove making French toast. "Hey, since when did you become so domestic?" I ask with a chuckle almost forgetting about last night. "There are many things you don't know about me Puck." She says with the same huge grin Soraya gives me.

I grab a cup of coffee and take a seat while she serves us. "Where's Ray?" I ask noticing the usual quietness. "She…uhh…she's down in the basement. We talked this morning and she hasn't said anything. She just nodded and went in the basement." Quinn says with shrug. "Ahh…yup that's her way of processing things. Her sowing room is down there." I say knowing all too well that my baby girl will probably be down there for the rest of the day.

"So she makes all of her clothes? Is that why she's dressed like a pink lady from grease today?" Quinn asks slightly amused. I can't help but laugh. "Yeah she's a bit dramatic. Most stuff she gets from thrift stores but then she makes the rest. She's been doing a 50's thing the past few days. You should have seen her during her granny phase." I say laughing even louder. "Granny phase? Do I even want to know?" Quinn asks her eyebrows shooting upwards in amusement.

"I'll show you the pictures and you'll see why I'm laughing so much. Your daughter is quite the character." I say and Quinn's face lights up. "Thank you." She says beaming at me. "For what?" I ask dumbly. "For saying she's my daughter. You never say that." Quinn says smiling so hugely I was afraid it would break her face.

We continue to chat while we eat and I notice she doesn't eat much. My heart clenches at the thought of her being so sick. I grab my cell phone and look at the screensaver picture longingly. _She_ still hasn't called me. "You love her." Quinn says mater of factly while looking over my shoulder. "Huh?" I say in surprise. "It doesn't take a genius to see the way you looked at her. Besides I heard you talking in your sleep last night. You were calling her name." She says getting up and starting the dishes. I sit for a moment and just think over what Quinn said.

I jump up quickly. It hits me like a ton of bricks. How could I not see it so clearly till now. She was all I wanted last night after the bomb Quinn dropped on me. The only one I wanted to hold me and give me the strength I needed for my daughter and Quinn. "It's about time Puck. I didn't think you'd ever get it." Quinn says with a smirk. "I don't know what to do." I say my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"Uhh…get on a plane and go get her. If she loves you like I think she does, things will fall into place. Look Noah don't waste another second with her. I should know. You think you have all the time in the world then something happens that could take it all away." Quinn says taking my hands in her tiny ones and giving me a reassuring smile. "Your right." I say feeling oddly light like I could float away at any moment.

"I'll stay with Soraya. It's time we had a chance to bond." Quinn says and shoos me upstairs. I shower and dress faster then I've ever had before. I throw what ever I can in small duffel bag and race down the stairs to the basement. I hug and kiss my baby girl and tell her to behave. Surprisingly she's not to upset at having to stay with Quinn. I guess they do have a lot to talk about.

I drive faster than I should and make it to the airport in record time. I rush to the ticket counter. I book the next flight leaving Ohio to New York. I make it through security with no problems. I pace around the gate nervously clutching my carry on and I try to plan out what I want to say to her so I don't look like a complete fool. The flight feels like it will never end. I'm so anxious I think the flight attendants think I might freak out and try to hijack the plane or something.

The plane lands and I can feel my heart racing at the thought of her being so close. I practically run outside and grab the first taxi I see. "998 Broadway st." I tell the driver before he can even ask. I'm practically bouncing in place from how nervous I am. The taxi pulls up to the apartment building and I toss some bills at the man and rush up the steps. I take a deep breath to calm myself. It's now or never. I knock on the door loudly before I loss my nerve.

"I'm coming." I hear her voice and I can't help but smile. The door slowly opens and then she looks up at me. It's like seeing her for the first time all over again. "Noah." She breaths and my heart starts racing. "I love you." I blurt out. My well thought out speech lost at the sight of her. I pull her into my arms before she can respond and kiss her as passionately as I can. It's better than the last time. I'm home here in her arms and I never want to let her go. My love, my soul-mate my….

**A/N: Please Review. Who is Puck with? I'm sure everyone has an opinion. Next up a look into the future and you'll finally get to know who he ends up with. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are just so amazing. I hope you enjoy this. Please review. I just need to say how hot Mark Salling was tonight and how cute was it when he tried to give Quinn 18 dollars and I just loved when he and Finn got into it. Got to love all that testosterone.**

PuckPOV:

_**5 years later…**_

I grip the steering wheel harder than usual as I speed towards the hospital. "Slow down Noah!! I would like to make it to the hospital in one piece." Rachel snaps at me while placing her small hand on her swollen belly. "Sorry, I'm just freaking out. I…I...mean Ray is graduating in a few days and now the baby is coming early. I just don't know if I even remember how to change a diaper!!" I say frantically.

"I can't believe your freaking out right now. Of all times to freak out you choose now." Rachel says completely exasperated by me. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Uhh…I'm too old for this. I got lucky with Ray. I don't know if I can be a good father now." I say the realization of everything hitting me hard. "Noah you're not to old, you're only thirty four. That's when most people start having families. You're going to be a great daddy again. I mean how many teenage boys step up and take care of their daughter on their own? Not many. You can do this." Rachel says placing her hand on my arm and calming me down.

I haphazardly park the car and help Rachel out. I race to the doors while Rachel waddles behind me clutching the overnight bag Emma packed with more things than we actually needed. Will is waiting for me at the desk. "Good you're here. Ray's on her way with Emma, Tina and Arty and I already called your mom and sister. Oh and Quinn's flight should be here in two hours." Will says in his calm collected manner.

"Ok, ok, ok." I say the nerves getting to me. "Noah calm down. Look at me." Rachel says placing her small hands on either side of my face. She brings my face close to hers so I can look her in the eye. "I need you to calm down ok. Everything is going to be fine. Now I want you to go in that room and help Gloria bring my godson into this world. You can freak out all you want out here but not in there. Ok." Rachel says seriously and I just nod my head.

My best friend is right. I can do this. "Good and tell that wife of yours that I expect to be the first one to hold him. No if ands or buts." She says sweetly. It's funny how things have changed in the last five years. The moment Gloria opened that door I knew I made the right choice. No matter how much I loved Rachel you just can't go backwards. Rachel told me that even before I called her to tell her I picked Gloria; she knew the moment she landed in NYC that we couldn't make it work. She loved the city and her career too much to give it up and she knew I could never leave Lima.

She was right. We weren't the Puck and Berry we were in high school anymore. We grew up and changed. We both wanted different things in life. But as much as it hurt to let her go, I knew I wasn't completely losing her. We remained close friends and oddly she and Gloria also became close and Gloria was even a bridesmaid at her wedding last year to that director guy Marcus.

Rachel has become such a big part of Soraya's life as well. After graduation Soraya is staying with Rachel in New York so she can attend the fashion institute to major in costume design and Quinn will be transferring to NYC in the fall to be closer to Ray.

Quinn thankfully has been in remission since her surgery and chemotherapy five years ago. Amazingly Ray stood by Quinn through it all, making me so proud of my baby girl. She even shaved her ebony locks into a girly version of my Mohawk when Quinn's hair started to fall out. Soraya strangely enough loved being almost bald because she could wear a different color wig everyday. She recently started calling Quinn mom which made my heart swell knowing that my baby finally had the mom she wanted.

"Focus Noah!!" Rachel snaps at me bringing me from my thoughts. "Right. Ok I can do this." I say out loud hoping to convince myself. Will practically drags me to Glo's room and I feel like I'm going to start hyperventilating. "Just take a deep breath man. Everything's going to be alright." Will says and gives me a reassuring hug. I do as he says and push open the door.

I see Gloria sitting in the bed while the nurse rubs soothing circles on her back. I can hear the familiar hum and beeps of the machines monitoring her contractions and our baby's heart beat. Her face lights up in a beautiful smile when she sees me. I walk over to Gloria and kiss her softly on the lips. "Mi amor you're finally here." She says caressing my face with her tiny hand. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." I say kissing her again.

The next couple of hours pass by slowly without much change. She's barely 3 centimeters dilated. Dr. Rogers comes in to check on Gloria again. I just got her a cup of ice chips and she's getting more and more irritated as the night goes on. "I think it's time we use some petocin to speed up these contractions." The doctor says checking over Glo's chart. "If that is what you think is best then ok." I say wanting to do anything that would help this along

"I think it will be. The sooner your baby is born the better. I don't want you to get anxious or scared but the baby's heart beat slowed just a little. I'll be monitoring you more closely but for now everything seems to be going just fine. Don't worry I'll be with you guys every step of the way."Dr. Rogers says reassuringly. He leaves quickly and I can't help but feel my stomach turn at his words.

I put on a brave face so Gloria will stay calm. "Tengo miedo." Gloria whispers her eyes welling with tear as she runs her hand over her swollen belly. "Shh…don't be scared Glo. Everything's going to be just fine. You heard the doctor. Things are going good right now." I say trying to ease some of her fears.

A few minutes later a pretty blonde nurse walks in. "Hello, I'm Terra and I'll be your nurse for the rest of the night. Dr. Rogers wanted me to set up the petocin for you." She says with a smile. She quickly checks Glo's vitals and puts in an IV with a bag of clear liquid. After everything is set up she looks over the long strip of paper that shows Gloria's contractions. "This here shows you how long and how strong each contraction is. As you can see there isn't much activity going on. The petocin should be kicking in very soon. If the pain becomes too much just hit the button and I'll send for the anesthesiologist. He can give you an epidural if you want one." She says sweetly then heads out the door.

"Oh I'm definitely getting some drogas."Glo says with a small laugh. I can't help but laugh with her. An hour passes and she is starting to feel her contractions. I wince as she grips my hand tighter and tighter. "Te odio."She snaps at me. All I do is just smile and nod because deep down I know she doesn't really hate me.

I call the nurse and she calls the anesthesiologist but he still hasn't come yet. "You better find me some drogas now or I swear to dios I will find a way to kill you." She screams as another contraction comes. I just rub her back not wanting to say anything to set her off. The doctor walks in and looks over her chart. "I see the petocin is working now. Dr. Gonzalez will be here soon to administer your epidural. I'm just going to exam you and see how far you have dilated." The doctor says and proceeds to exam Gloria.

"Well it seems we're going to have to forgo the epidural. You are at ten centimeters now Mom. The baby's heat rate is still a little low so I think it's best to start pushing." He says while calling for Terra. Before I know what is happening Terra is in the room and getting Glo situated and the doctor has washed his hands and put gloves on. The bed has been changed and Dr. Rogers is seated between Glo's legs. "Ok Dad I'm going to need you to help Mom sit up and then I want you to take her leg and help her bring it up so she can bear down. Terra will do the same on the other side." I do as he says and I nervously wait for the next step.

"Ok Gloria I need you to take a deep breath and push down the hardest you can for a ten count with your next contraction." Dr. Rogers says. She nods her head and grips my hand tighter. "Alright get ready. Gloria bear down for me I..2..3..4..5..6..7..thats good just keep going..8..9..10. Ok relax." The doctor says. He has her do this several more times. "Good job Mom, just push a little harder." He says. Gloria pushes harder and the tears start flowing. I wish I could take her pain away. As I wipe the sweat from her forehead I can see Dr. Rogers give Terra a strange look.

She leaves Glo's side and looks at what he is showing her. "Is everything all right Doc?" I ask nervously. Just as he's about to answer me the monitor for our baby's heart beat goes off with a series of loud beeps. "What's going on?" Gloria asks the fear clear in her voice. No one says anything. Terra races out of the room. "Gloria just stay calm. The baby's heart rate is dropping faster then I would like. It's seems the baby is in the breech position which is causing some distress for him." He says as Terra and a few others come racing in the door. "What does that mean?" I ask getting more and more scared by the second. "We're going to have to perform an emergency c-section to get the baby out." He says his face a blank doctor's mask.

As he explains the procedure to me I watch as they transfer Gloria to a gurney. The anesthesiologist gets ready to put her under. I rush over to her side not wanting to let her out of my sight. "Babe you need to be calm. Let me do all the worrying. You have to be strong for our son." I say wiping the tears from her face. I kiss her softly and hold her hand as Dr. Gonzalez administers her general anesthesia. I watch as her eyes flutter shut and when I know she is completely out I let the tears fall. I didn't want her to see me break down. I want to be strong for her.

I watch as the nurses rush around unhooking her IV and monitors. They rush her towards the OR and I go to follow. Dr. Rogers stops me. "You can't go in there Noah. I promise to take care of both of them." He says with that same dam blank look. "I don't fucking think so. I have to be in there. They need me." I say my voice rising with my anger. "Noah I can't let you." He says trying to hold me back. "Get your fucking hands off of me. I need to be in there. I have to know that she and our son is going to be alright." I say the angry tears spilling from my eyes.

"You have to calm down. I can't stand here and argue with you. I have to go and try to save both of them. The longer I'm out here the more of a chance things can go wrong." He says and starts to walk away. I try to follow him but two wannabe cops try restraining me. I fight for a few moments before completely breaking down. Rachel rushes to me and I hold tight to her. She strokes my hair soothingly like I'm a child. "Shh….Noah everything is going to be just fine." She says trying to make me feel better. I hold onto her tighter feeling like I can't breathe.

Everyone gives me sorrowful looks and I feel like I'm going to explode. I pull away from Rachel and I pace around the waiting room. I'm so frustrated that I pound the wall with my fist till I can feel the blood run down my hand. I slump down on the ground not caring that everyone is looking at me like I just lost my mind. A few hours pass and I think I'm going to flip out.

"Noah the doctor wants to speak with you." Rachel says bringing me from my thoughts. I walk slowly towards that little room they take you in to give you privacy. I watch as Dr. Rogers walks in the room. He still has that fucking blank look. I swear they have a class in med school teaching doctors that very look. The silence is deafening and I feel like I'm going to snap. "Don't beat around the bush Doc. Just tell me how they are." I say with my head in my hands. I can't bear to see that blank look again.

"Mother and child are just fine. Things were a little touch and go for a moment but they both are recovering beautifully. There was some damage done to her uterus so there might be a chance she won't be able to have any more children. We won't know for certain until the time comes if she wants to try for another baby. You can go and see them now Noah." He says with a small smile.

I let out the breath I was holding. "Thank you." I say shakily and he just nods his head. I take off running for her room. I run into her room and my heart just about burst out my chest as I see her sleeping peacefully in her bed. I sit softly on her bed not wanting to disturb her. I drink in all of her not really believing that she is still with me. I brush an onyx curl from her face letting my finger trace her smooth cheek. She still takes my breath away.

I watch as her beautiful honey eyes flutter open. She lazily smiles at me. "I didn't leave you." She says and I let the tears I've been holding in out. She weakly cups my face in her tiny hand. "Shh…I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Le pegan conmigo por un tiempo muy largo." She says softly. I kiss her forehead not wanting to ever let her go.

I hold her hand and push a few stray strands of hair from her face. The nurse strolls in bringing our son in the room. " Vaya se presentan a su hijo." Glo says sleepily and I place small kiss on her lips. I walk over to the sleeping blue bundle. I pick him up from the bassinet and I'm completely amazed by him. He looks just like me except he has her lips, the top one slightly larger then the bottom. I hold him and sing to him while Glo sleeps. "Welcome to the family Solace Fermin Puckerman." I say completely mesmerized by my son.

True to her word Rachel was the first to hold him after Gloria and I. "Noah he looks just like you and I bet he'll be just as much a heart breaker as his daddy was." Rachel says beaming. "Yeah, so I suggest you keep your little princess far from him." I joke eying Rachel's growing bump. "Oh no, they are going to be the best of friends. They are going to spend the summers and holiday's together. Just wait and see Noah, we're going to be in-laws someday." She says sweetly and starts to hum Sweet Caroline to the small blue bundle in her arms.

I just nod my head and smile. Only Rachel Berry-Nivola would already have our children's futures planned out. I wouldn't be surprised if she already has it written out. I bet it's color coded and there might be a pie chart or graph involved...

_**16years later….**_

_"Dad!!!" My now teenage son yells as I walk in on him in a way I thought I would never have to, at least not yet. I step back out and close the door. "Please tell me that is not Soledad." I yell through the door hoping that the semi naked girl in his bed is not Rachel's daughter. At least this is not as traumatizing as walking in on Soraya. I almost tore that boy to shreds. I still get pissed just thinking about it._

_ "Uncle Noah…please don't tell my mom." Soledad says her tiny voice full of fear. This is definitely not the conversation I want to have with the girl I use the change diapers for. "I can't lie to your mother. I'm responsible for you while you're here visiting. I want the both of you fully dressed and downstairs in five minutes" I yell back through the door._

_ I stomp down the stairs and grab my cell. I hit speed dial number 2. "Hi Noah." Rachel says happily. "Rach we have a problem." I say dreading the conversation I'm about to have with my longtime best friend. I can't help but laugh at how my son and her daughter are now in puppy love. _

**A/N: Please Review. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoyed this. I really appreciate all the reviews. Hopefully when I get some time I would like to do a sequel with Puck's son and Rachel's daughter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again.**


	15. Author's Note

**I would just like to take this time and thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate it.  
**

**I know the ending was not what everyone expected and I took a chance with it. **

**I'm truly sorry to have disappoited you guys. **

**That was not my intention at all.  
**

**As a writer I like to take risks and not always go for the obvious. **

**I chose Gloria because the closer I got to the ending the more I realized that Rachel and Puck would have far too many**

**issues to be truly happy together. Like Puck said she couldn't stay and he couldn't leave. **

**I just couldn't bring myself to have Puck uproot his and Soraya's life to go to New York or have Rachel give up her dream of being famous to stay in Lima. **

**I tried to write the ending with them together but it just didn't flow the way I wanted it to. **

**One of them had to sacrafice way too much and I believe love should come easy and not having one of the persons involved grow to resent the other. **

**I truly saw it that way.  
**

**The ending with their kids was just a spur of the moment add on.**

** Once I'm done with Looking For Paradise (which will be solely Puck and Rachel) i would like **

**to do a sequel to One Last Kiss centering on Solace and Soledad.**

**Thanks again so much.**


End file.
